Dragon's Lair
by AccioHellii
Summary: Draco moves into the muggle town Harry's been living in, both their lives have changed drastically, and they're about to change even more. So yes, I suck at summaries, This is my first attempt at writing so be nice, read and review please? warnings for Language and slash later in the story :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

This is my first fic so I don't really know what I'm doing; also, Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

I own nothing but my imagination.

Your thoughts and reviews would be much appreciated :)

Happy reading!

Chapter 1

Draco's life hadn't been easy since the war, he never expected it to be really, but he was starting to lose hope of rebuilding his family's name altogether now; right, it's only been 5 years, a relatively short amount of time considering things, but he was fed up; his Father's in Azkaban, his mother left, with just a note on the table 3 years ago; she couldn't handle it either.

He's spent the last 4 years doing all he can to make him seem less villainous than he is, and boy, it's been a lot harder than he anticipated. Who would have thought a small bit of ink on someone's arm could cause so much trouble?

He's donated to endless charities all helping victims and survivors of the war, he helped re-build Hogwarts –Not in person of course, but again, he donated the money used to rebuild the astronomy tower; he's not sure how happy he is about what the money was used for, but, he's not complaining out loud – he even made a public apology about his and his family's actions during the years leading up to the war, but the people don't seem to care, he's evil to them, that's all he'll ever be. A Death Eater, A Malfoy, scum, and nothing more.

He needs a break. No. He needs to escape; for good.

Harry's life after the war had been, different, to say the least; he had no mission, no real purpose, sure there was Ginny and their relationship; but that had kind of fizzled out, he became detached, not just from her and their life together, but from life altogether.

He dropped out of Auror training after the first few months, sure, it gave him something to do, but that was all, he didn't enjoy, he sure didn't want to do it as a career, so he quit. His friends weren't happy with him, hell, what's he saying, friends!? He hasn't really spoken to Ron or Hermione properly since they all left school after the war, they were too engrossed in each other and baby Rose. They hadn't cut him out exactly, he just hadn't made the effort to see them when they offered.

His life with Ginny had slowly been going downhill for a long while; they hadn't slept together; ever, he just, didn't see their relationship that way, she really was more of a sister to him, he always presumed he was just too preoccupied with the war and Voldemort, and when that was over, there was the Auror training, but he knew really, they were just excuses, he didn't want to sleep with her; and Ginny realised this, eventually.

He figured he needed to get out, He moved back to Godrics Hollows for a year, but he felt too close to all the magic; there was too much happening all the time; he tried living in Scotland too for a while, but it reminded him too much of Hogwarts, and all that happened in those walls; so he bought himself a small flat in muggle London and got himself a simple job. There wasn't really much he could do, with no muggle school qualifications he couldn't get a decent job, so he started as a waiter. That was 3 years ago, he's progressed far from then.

Draco spent a few months travelling round, trying to find somewhere he'd like to live, use as his escape, but he ended up spending most of his time in Waterstones. Maybe it wasn't the best way to find a flat, but it made sense to him at the time. He found a small flat eventually, in a small town, Longley in London, however it wasn't just a flat, he had a whole empty shop below, he just needed to find something to do with it now.

He found an awesome shop not far away; Ikea, you can buy everything there! He furnished his whole upstairs with it, it looks new and clean and nothing like the Manor used to; exactly what he wanted.

Once the house was fully furbished and ready to live in, he began to settle down, you'd often find him sat at his desk brainstorming ideas for downstairs; if he wasn't there, he was reading in a corner.

He didn't know how long the shop had been empty for, or what it had been used for before he owned it, but it was just a large empty room now, space for pretty much anything. Maybe he should open it as a sweet shop? No there's plenty of those around; Maybe a café? He doesn't know the first thing about running a coffee shop! He needs something he knows about, and enjoys, something he'd never get tired of spending the day with… Books!

After many nights of planning and then trashing his plans, he finally decided he'd open a bookshop, a second hand bookshop, so people could fall in love over and over again. He needed books, and lots of them; he'd also need bookshelves and a till. He'd have to make a list and head out tomorrow with a new purpose, with things to buy and places to be; it's going to be a long day.

Harry was the head pastry chef in a fancy little restaurant in town and he loved every second of it. He'd never considered baking as a possible profession; especially after living with the Dursleys; but it's something he's good and, and better yet, something he enjoys. Okay; so maybe the hours aren't what you'd call normal; working for 10am till gone midnight most days tires you out; but that's what he needs, he's too exhausted to overthink anything when he gets in.

He's been doing this job for 2 years now, and it's great, a little repetitive, but great; he loves who he works with, he loves the fact he lives a 5 minute walk away, and he loves that he gets to eat on the job! Of course it'd be nice to have a break, maybe change jobs; but there's nothing nearby that's any better, so he's happy to stay where he is; until something comes along to spice up his day a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a normal Monday morning for Harry, get up at 9, head out for a coffee at half past, and then slowly meander his way into work to be there by 10. The only difference today is the empty building, no, that's not right, the empty building is the same, it's just not empty anymore.

He was disappointed when the coffee shop closed down last year, it was his first stop every morning for croissants; he'd developed a little bit of an obsession for them – the supermarket ones just aren't the same – but it looks like he won't be getting his croissants there again anytime soon, judging by the sign in the window asking for used books – Must be a new book shop opening.

Good luck to them; Harry thinks as he passes by, He might drop in once it's open, he needs a few new books to read; not that he really has the time to read. The thing Harry fails to notice is that Draco Malfoy is stood just behind the sign in the window watching him walk by.

Draco must be mistaken. 'Pull yourself together, it's just someone who looks like Potter' he mutters to himself. There's no way he could have possibly chosen to move to the same town Potter lives in, Potter lives in Scotland, it can't be him.

With this in mind, Draco sets about making sure he has everything on his list he's going to need to buy today; it's mainly bookshelves, and paint, but there's a few small things such as lights and a safe; things he'd not thought about before.

Draco can't stop thinking about this morning; he's sure it was Potter he saw, no-one else could really have hair so hideous, right? Maybe he should have gone out and spoken to him? No, cause if it really wasn't him he'd have looked like a fool, and Malfoys never look like fools. Plus Potter doesn't know that Draco's changed, nobody really knows how much Draco's changed; how much he regrets his choices; but it's all in the past.

Now, is him trying to decide how many bookshelves he's going to need. He should have measured the walls or something. Maybe if he takes like, 12, then he can see how many more he'll need? Yeah, that'll work. He just needs to get them down now…. Discreetly, he levitates them down and on to his cart to join the 6 tins of white paint and 3 tins of green. He has ideas for how to decorate the walls, but he's not sure how plausible they are; after all Draco's no artist.

Harry's day seems to be going from bad to worse today; he was late to work – how do you be late to work when you live 5 minutes away and leave half an hour early?! – but better than that, the 2 people he works with in the kitchens went out drinking last night, so of course, they're too 'ill' to be at work today.

He seems to be able to cope with the work load to begin with; it's always quite before lunch, but once the rush starts; he's got no chance, his order of 7 deserts go out on time; and get dropped on the stairs by the waiter. Excellent. That's something he'd never have done.

The only way to really be able to get on top of all the work is with magic, and it's something Harry rarely does anymore, it's not that he doesn't find it useful, he just doesn't want to be reminded of all the bad things that could happen, that have happened.

Harry finishes one dessert in record time, then has a quick glance around to check there's no one there and mutter a quiet spell under his breath; before him now stand 8 identical desserts; 7 replacements and one in-case he needs more copies. He sure hopes they taste okay; it's been a while since he did magic on food.

With Draco's list nearing complete, all he needs to pick up now is a new lock for the door; he heads back to the shop. His first task is to paint the walls, all with a base layer of white, this takes him longer than he'd expected, it's something he's never had to do before, but he finds himself surprisingly enjoying it.

Draco mutters a quick drying spell and begins the green detail on the walls, he chose emerald green for its connection to Slytherin, but also, possibly cause he had Potter in his mind as he was choosing his colours; there's something about Potter's eyes that Draco envied him for, he'd spent more time than he'd like to admit to staring at the vividness of the colour.

Another 3 hours later and Draco had semi-successfully finished the green on the walls; it's not quite how he envisioned it; more like random swirls than a tree with extended branches, but that's okay, he quite likes how it looks. He'd really like to start setting up the shelves; but being after 9pm, he should probably eat considering he skipped lunch for shopping.

Draco reaches the door up to his apartment and extinguishes all the lights with a flick of his wrist; He should probably get a cat, or a house rabbit. He doesn't have time to be walking a dog, but his apartment is rather lonely on his own… that's something to consider after food, for now; he just needs to eat.

With a quick dig through his freezer Draco finds a lasagne for one and pops it in the microwave for 5 minutes. While that's cooking he turns on the TV and flicks through the channels; he still finds it amazing what the muggles have managed to accomplish without magic; he honestly doesn't know why he's been scared of them for his whole life.

Settling on watching an old episode of Heroes; an odd TV show where it's almost as if the actors are wizards, he fetches his lasagne and settles down to eat. It's not long before the day's work catches up on him and he's fast asleep on the sofa with a plastic tray by his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco spends the next day at the animal rescue centre; it's not what he planned to do, but after waking up with last night's meal all over his face he decided he definitely needed someone or something to wake up to; and if a someone wasn't possible, a something it would be. He built the shelving units first thing in the morning an realized he has no-where near enough; he'd probably need another 20; but with a little help from his wand they'd be built in no time.

He fell in love with half the cats in the animal centre, the fat ginger one really was adorable, but he was remarkably similar to that ridiculous cat Granger had at Hogwarts; he'd nearly decided on the black cat with white paws, he seemed a little vicious; but Draco was not worried about something like that, he was pretty sure he had decided; until he saw her, she resembled McGonagall's animagus form slightly, but that's not what made him notice her, it was the piercing mint green eyes watching every move he was taking, it was the way she was sitting, like she owned the place, they'd fit perfectly together.

He had to have her. The thing that made Draco sure she was meant for him was the name on her cage; Trixie. He'd always wondered if his Aunt Bellatrix had ever been known as Trixie when she was younger. As long as the cat isn't like her, he doesn't mind.

When Draco and Trix arrived back home, he set up her bed and food corner and, although feeling guilty about it, left to fetch more bookshelves. Since he knew exactly where to head to and what to get he was back home in under an hour, setting up the remaining bookshelves was simple and he was back upstairs with Trix before long.

Well, he thought he was, she wasn't around. She wasn't that small, surely she couldn't get behind anything? And no windows were left open, she has to be around somewhere. Draco spends the next hour searching the kitchen and living room for the bloody cat, as he's ready to give up and head back downstairs, he spots her; on his bed. Typical, she has her own, but no, she wants his, well, at least he'll not be waking up alone.

The next few weeks pass by unceremoniously for Harry, working every day, collapsing asleep, working again, no change, nothing unexpected; how he likes his life.

That was until he decided to go into the Bookshop that'd just opened, it's been open a few days now; 'Dragon's Lair' Harry thinks, is an odd name for a bookshop really. None the less, he heads in on his way to work; the last thing he expected to see; is Draco Malfoy behind the counter.

Before Harry can even think, he runs out the shop and down the road. Draco, Dragon. Of course. But why is he here. He could be anywhere, in the Manor, but he's here, in Longley, London.

Harry arrives at work at 9:34. Without coffee. Automatically people realize there's something wrong, Harry never forgets his coffee. No matter how many times Joanie questions him she can't get any answers other than 'I thought I was running late', that's not like Harry at all. Maybe she should follow him back home, check everything really is okay.

For Harry, the day goes by in a blur, all the normal things happening, but his mind's elsewhere. His mind's on the way Draco Malfoy's body was bent over the counter this morning, how his shirt had ridden up just a little to show a slice of pale back. Shit. No. 'Fuck. Seriously Harry, don't start this again. You're not 16 still. You DON'T have a freaking crush on Draco Malfoy. You don't. Eurgh. Shit. Apparently, you do' Harry mutters to himself as he's cleaning his space.

'Did you say something Harry' Joanie enquires.

'Shit' 'Err No just thinking out loud, that's all Joanie' Harry says with a small smile. That was a little too close, Harry thinks as he heads out the building, for once, finishing just after 9.

Draco's positive he saw Harry this morning. In the book shop. He was dozing slightly on the desk – who'd have thought cats like to be fed so early in the morning – Until he heard the door open, only when he looked round, a dark messy head was quickly vanishing out of sight round the corner. That could only be Potter. And he just ran away from him. Or stole something. Either is possible.

For Draco, business has been slow, yeah, he's only been open a few days but he's not seen many customers, maybe he needs to advertise better, really, nobody knows he's here. That's something to consider doing when he's a little more awake. Right now, he'll just have another little nap, and try not to dream of Potter.

Draco's awoken suddenly to the door opening, only it's dark outside, surely he should be closed by now? Shit, yeah, half 9. Bollocks. 'Can I help you?' he has to be polite really, despite the time of day, it's a customer after all.

'I don't know, I'm looking for someone' the woman replies, she's quite tall really, with long brown hair and a small smile, quite pretty, if you're into that kind of thing. 'Focus' Draco thinks to himself,

'I'm not sure if I'll be much help, I'm relatively new in town and don't know anyone really' he replies.

'Oh that's okay, I just thought you might have seen a boy pass by, he's about your age, dark hair, a bit shorter than me, I err, I lost him after work you see' Draco's mind suddenly picks up a small noise, like breathing, but trying to stay quiet, somewhere in the back corner behind the shelves, could it be Potter, or this boy, hiding from this woman?

'Sorry, I've not seen anyone pass by, as you saw, I was sort of dozing off' Draco replies, a little embarrassed, the woman thanks him and heads out the shop to continue her search.

Harry noticed when he stepped out of work that he wasn't alone, sure, Joanie was keeping her distance and was quiet, but Harry tends to notice when he's being followed, it's just something he looks out for, he also is rather good a slipping away from his followers when necessary.

He doesn't know why Joanie is following him, probably to do with her questioning this morning, but Harry doesn't like it, he turns down an unlit alley and speeds up to try and get away, but she sticks close by, after taking many unnecessary roads he's close to home, and Joanie's not in sight at the minute, that's when he notices the book shop lights are still on.

From where he's stood, he can see in, and that's most definitely Draco sleeping on the desk. Maybe he could sneak in and hide for a few minutes, just until Joanie gives up.

Harry sprints up to the front door, and checking all around, gives in a small push; he's surprised to notice it's unlocked, the shop was meant to shut nearly 4 hours ago. Odd. Quietly, he closes the door behind him and heads into the back corner of the shop; there's a shelf that he can hide behind here, just as he calms himself down, he hears Joanie barge through the door and start questioning Draco. After what feels like forever, she leaves again. Great. Now Harry just has to find a way out before Draco locks the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco knows he's not alone in the shop, and he's pretty sure from the description that it's Harry in here with him, but he'd sort of like him to reveal himself, so Draco heads over to the door and locks them both in. 'Bugger' it was almost inaudible, but that was definitely Potters voice. Draco chuckles quietly and heads over to where he knows Harry's waiting. Just as he draws level with the shelves he realizes Harry will more than likely be preparing to hex him the second he steps into sight, with a sigh, Draco pulls out his wand, mutters 'Protego' and walks round the corner.

On the floor infront of Draco is Harry Potter. Curled up as small as he can, and obviously trying to go unnoticed. 'Well well Potter, I must say, it's a surprise to see you on my floor'

Harry's head whips up and looks at Draco, then at his outstretched wand. 'I'm not armed Malfoy, and I'm not here to hex you, put your wand away and let me stand up would you?'

Draco seems a little stunned with how Potter said that and steps back, lowering his wand, without really thinking. Harry notices this and gets up as gracelessly as ever. 'Then why are you here Potter?' Malfoy sneers at him. Great way to show him you've changed Draco, real smooth, he thinks to himself.

'Well' Potter starts out 'As you noticed, Joanie was kind of looking for me, and I err, don't want to be on the end of one of her lectures or questionings, so, I, erm, kind of thought I'd get away from her in here, didn't really expect her to follow me though'

'Right' here goes nothing 'well, now you're here, mind helping me cash up, you know, and tidy?'

'I'm not your sodding house elf Malfoy'

'I know, I just thought, you know, since we're living near to each other, and well, might bump into each other occasionally, we should, be civil, and talk properly. Maybe?'

'Are you asking me to be your friend Malfoy?' That was the last thing Harry was expecting, maybe a hex and an insult, but not an offer of friendship.

'Well, I said be civil, but well, if you'd like to try and be friends, I don't mind' Draco seemed to have lost his eloquence when Potter was around, he really needs to sort his mind out.

Harry holds out his hand, just like Draco did in first year, only this time, Draco takes it and they shake. Draco's skin is warmer and softer than Harry imagined, for some reason, he expected him to feel cold. He kind of liked how it felt against his calloused hand. He held on, maybe a few seconds more than he should have, but Draco didn't seem to notice. At least, he didn't sneer at him for doing so.

Both boys seemed a little dazed about what just happened, Draco was the first to recover 'Err, right, so, cashing up, you're still willing to help, right?' Draco seemed a little embarrassed at having to ask, his cheeks blushed a slight pink, and Harry found it adorable to watch. Shit. Harry mentally kicked himself for even thinking of Draco Malfoy and adorable in the same sentence.

Draco was looking at Harry worriedly, Harry thought he'd said all that out loud, he was about to apologize when he realized Draco was just waiting for an answer 'Oh right, err yeah course I'll help' smooth.

The next 10 minutes was spent with them slightly awkwardly sat together counting the little money Draco had taken throughout the day, they didn't really talk about anything important, just books really, it seemed like the safest topic to both. When that was done, Draco started at one side of the shop, and Harry at the other, they gradually worked their way around making sure everything was straight and tidy and not obviously in the wrong place, when they met in the middle, they both realized Harry had done all Draco asked, so he either left to go home, or he went upstairs with Draco, into Draco's home, neither of them were ready for that. 'Err, well, I guess I'll be off then' Harry headed over to the door, realizing he couldn't get out until Draco unlocked the door for him, 'Er Dra-Malfoy? Could you unlock the door please?'

Draco noticed the name slip, but didn't say anything; he'd like Potter to call him Draco, Hell, He'd like to be allowed to call him Harry, but that's something for another time, not day one in your friendship. Oh, right, yeah the door. 'Yeah, course, coming.'

With Harry gone, Draco re-locked the door and headed upstairs to Trix, he'd slightly forgotten about her in his time with Harry, maybe he should let her be down here too, it's not like he had so many customers she'd be scared, that's something to try out tomorrow maybe.

As Draco settled into bed, he began thinking to himself that maybe Harry will call in tomorrow morning, and stay in this time. He'd quite like that actually, he'd like to be able to say he and Harry are good friends. As he drifted off to sleep, he had confused dreams of Harry and Trix taking over his bookshop together.

Harry got home only a few minutes after leaving Draco's. He'd never thought he could be friends with Draco, he never thought he'd see him again to be fair. There's a lot he doesn't know, but he's not sure if he wants to know what's in the past, or if he'd just like to be part of his future. Oh wow. That's a jump from being friends. Maybe it could happen, in the future, or in his dreams, he'd have to see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**So, today's my birthday, and I'm feeling generous, so here's your next chapter; enjoy ;)**

**I'd really love you're reviews and thoughts :3**

It was 6 days until Draco say Harry again, not that he'd been counting or anything; he was at a bit of a loss really, he had no way of contacting Harry, he didn't really know where he lived or worked, he had no owl anymore, all he could do was wait until he came into the shop again, or so he thought. It was a Friday night, and it had been a long week for Draco, so he'd ventured down to the local pub, hoping to drown his sorrows, he wouldn't admit it, but he was disappointed he hadn't seen Harry in nearly a week. He'd given up trying to drink pints of whatever piss-water they called ale in these muggle pubs, and started on something known as tequila, it's not quite like firewhiskey, but it makes him feel all fuzzy and slightly horny. After a few hours and a lot of difficulty in making his way to the bathrooms he decides it's probably time to call it a night, he has just one more shot, and stumbles his way to the door. It's only a few minutes' walk back to the shop, but they were going to be a difficult few minutes.

Draco stumbles a few feet before falling face first onto the road, 'Oh my god are you okay?' he hears someone running towards him, he feels himself get rolled onto his side and tries to look at who's helping him, but he's just a blur of blonde hair and a round face. Draco mumbles something under his breath, but it's not recognizable as a word.

'Harry, hey Harry can you give me a hand a minute please?' the guy shouts down the street.

Draco moves in his arms and tries to get up, 'Harry?' he mumbles.

'What is it Ry?' Harry shouts as he's jogging down the road, 'Shit, Draco?' Ryan looks confused as to how Harry knows this guy- Draco – that's on the floor, but he doesn't question it, not at the minute any way.

'Draco? Can you hear me Draco? Dammit you little sod move!' Harry huffs

'ShoveoffPotter' Draco's words slur together so Harry decides not to pay attention to him.

'Hey, Ry, can you give me a hand getting him to stand up?'

'I'm not an invalid Potter, I can get home fine thank you, I just liked the look of the floor' Draco says, trying to sound as sober as he can, and trying to keep what little dignity he has left.

Together Harry and Ryan pick Draco up, leaning most of his weight on Harry, they manage to make him stable, not without many protests about Draco's competence. Harry wraps an arm around Draco's waist and puts Draco's own arm around his shoulders, they'll be fine, if Ryan would go home, he'd be able to apparate them home.

'You need my help Harry? I sort of live in the opposite direction' Ry says with a shy smile.

'Oh yeah sure no problem, we'll manage' Harry's trying to get rid of him, so this may just work perfectly. After 5 minutes of shuffling forwards almost getting nowhere, Harry checks around and, noting the coast is clear, apparates them back to his own apartment.

He never expected to see Draco Malfoy in amongst all his possessions, but he kind of likes him here, he fits in well. Harry unceremoniously dumps Draco onto the sofa and goes to fetch him water bread and aspirin.

When he returns, Draco is sitting up, or at least trying to, Harry quickly rushes to him, hands him the water and grabs his arm to steady him, slowly, the water gets drunk and the bread eaten, Draco seems to be starting to sober up slightly, at least he's slurring less, then again, he's also pretty much sleep walking, well, sleep drinking. Harry lies him down on the sofa and goes to fetch a few blankets and a bucket just in case he needs it. When he returns Draco's curled up on the sofa, nearly asleep, but muttering something, sounding almost desperate.

'What's that Draco?' Harry can't hear him, and doesn't really want to get too close in case he's saying he feels sick.

'Trixie… alone… home….bad' he mutters, a little louder this time, Harry doesn't know what to think of this, surely he can't mean his Aunt? Is he hallucinating? 'meow.'

Harry looks down suddenly, it was definitely Malfoy that made that noise, that's when it clicks, 'you have a cat?' Draco hums in agreement. Great. 'You go to sleep Dray, I'll sort out Trixie, kay?'

'mmkay' by this point, Draco is already pretty much asleep. Harry just has to decide what to do about a bloody cat now.

He doesn't like doing so, but he searches through Draco's pockets looking for his house and shop keys, they have to be in the last pocket, although Draco didn't seem to mind Harry's searching if his humming was anything to go by. Harry apparates himself to the outside door of Draco's shop and hopes like hell he doesn't have an alarm set up inside. Harry unlocks the door and lets himself in, not sensing any alarm or anything to switch off, he makes his way over to the door at the back, unlocks this and makes his way up the stairs. He didn't ever expect to find himself in Draco's flat, much less without Draco.

He opens the door at the top and almost stumbles as he notices how clean and bright the flat is, it's not something he expected, for some reason. Right, a cat. He flicks on the lights and begins his search where he sees the cat bed, and the food bowls, no luck, he notices what must be Draco's bedroom with the door just slightly open, could the cat be in there? It's not likely, but Harry's curious as to what Draco's room is like, he pushes the door just slightly, and sticks his head through the door, there's very little in the room, a king size bed right in the middle, and on the back wall a full wall of wardrobes, but other than that, there's just a small table with a lamp next to the bed, and that's all. No, not all. Right in the middle of the bed, Draco's bed, is a cat, sat watching him.

He steps into the room, pushing the door open further, and typically, the cat dives off the bed; and straight under it. Lovely. He sure hopes this cat isn't evil. He lies down on the floor next to the bed, thankful for the amount of space he has, he sees her, right at the back in the middle, hiding behind a box, his first instinct is to get the cat and get home, but he's intrigued as to what could be in the box. As he slides slowly forward, he lifts the lid, and slams it back down again. It can't be. Draco's gay? He'd know the magazines in that box anywhere, cause they're the same one's in the draws next to his bed. Ohh boy. He needs to get the cat and get out. He looks up, to find Trixie staring at him with knowing eyes. 'What?' he snaps at the cat as he grabs her, shuffling backwards out from under the bed with a struggling cat clamped in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**So, I currently have a bit too much spare time on my hands, and may have written up to chapter 17 so far, but I'm going away in six weeks (for 4 months) so I'm hoping to have it all finished then... sorry if the updating seems a bit rushed!**

**enjoy :) **

Harry locks up the flat and shop and apparates back to his apartment feeling rather flustered. Dammit. He should have picked up some cat food and maybe the toilet thing. He just, wasn't thinking straight. 'Get a grip of yourself' he mutters to himself as he lets himself back into his flat. There, fast asleep curled up on his couch is Draco, looking cuter than Harry's ever seen him. He looks so peaceful and young, before Harry realizes what's happening Trixie is jumping out of his arms and strolling over to join Draco on the sofa, immediately she snuggles herself into the gap between his knees and chest and is asleep in moments. Sighing, Harry starts thinking it should be him in that gap. Wait what. Startled, he heads into his own bedroom and grabs his stuff for a shower, since when has it been okay to think about Draco like that?

He spends longer than he'd care to admit in the shower, but when he realized he was stood naked with only a wall separating himself from Draco, he got rather hard. He'd never really been a masturbating kind of person, sure, he enjoyed it, but he didn't feel the need to as often as most. Tonight however, the moment he touched himself, Draco came to his mind, it wasn't his hand stroking himself, it was Draco's delicate fingers wrapped around his length. Harry groaned rather loudly at that thought and increased his speed, with his back pressed against the shower wall the cold tiles and warmth of the water were a wonderful contrast adding to the pleasure of his hand and his fantasies, never before had he thought about Draco like this, but all those little things; the way his lips move when he talks, the way his shirt rides up if he stretches all built up inside Harry's mind and made a delightful clip show. Moaning into the water, Harry let go of all inhibitions and came hard, covering his stomach and moaning Draco's name.

When he realized what he'd just done, he felt incredibly embarrassed and prayed to Merlin that Draco was still asleep and hadn't heard him. Roughly drying off his body, he chucked on his pyjama trousers and stuck his head round the door, thankful to hear the sound of soft breathing coming from Draco's direction. He heading into the bedroom and began pretending that did not just happen, Draco could not find out.

Draco was woken the next morning to the smell of cooking bacon. He groggily sat up, disorientated as to where the hell he was, and why he felt like crap. Gradually, he got up and made his way to where he thought the kitchen would be, and judging from the smell, he was going the right way. He paused the second he opened the door however, when he saw a very shirtless Harry Potter feeding bacon scraps to his Trixie. He stopped himself before moaning aloud at the sight of Harry's body, all the years of Quidditch really payed off.

Harry looked up as he saw movement in the corner of his eye, and caught Draco staring at him. Though to be fair, he was staring at Draco too now, Merlin he looks gorgeous with his hair all rumpled and still slightly sleepy. Both boys realized they were staring and stared down sheepishly; that's when Harry realized he still didn't have a shirt on 'Shit, I'll err, I'll just put a shirt on, err, I'll be back in a second' just as Harry got to the door to pass Draco he stopped 'there's bacon in the pan, help yourself' he said before rushing out the room, for a moment, Draco was sure he saw something in Harry's eyes, was sure he was going to do something different.

Harry returned a minute later, with a Quidditch hoody on, he saw Draco sat at his table eating and went to join him. Just after Harry had sat down, Draco started shuffling in his seat 'Harry? What happened last night? Why am I here?' Harry chuckled and begin the story of last night's events, 5 minutes later, and Draco still looked just as confused, 'so why is Trix here?' Draco pondered, again, Harry had to laugh.

'Well, you wouldn't shut up about how Trixie was alone at home and would be sad, and you were trying to get up, so I err, borrowed your keys and brought her here.' As Harry says this he stands up and heads over to the coffee table, where he grabs Draco's house keys and hands them back.

'You fetched my cat, and brought her here, for me?' Draco questions,

'errm, yeah, I guess I did' Harry's not quite sure if this is a good thing, or a bad thing.

'Thanks' Draco mumbles and smiles as he eats the last of his bacon. They're both sat in silence as Harry's finishing off his breakfast, until Draco starts asking questions 'So do you cook often?' at this Harry nods/

'Well, I do work as a chef, so yeah, you could say I cook often' Draco obviously didn't know this with how shocked he looks.

'You're a chef? But I thought you were an Auror?'

'Oh Merlin no! I hated being an Auror, so errm yeah, I travelled a bit and settled here, and became a chef, how did you come to be here though Draco, it's not somewhere I'd expected to ever see you-I'm not saying, I mean, I don't mind that you're here, I mean, I quite like that you're here but like, I never thought you would be' with this Harry blushes deep red and stares determinedly at the table.

Draco takes this as his chance to tell him about his years after the war, and how much he admires the muggles now, and how he chose this place at complete random.

'So what time do you need to be in work for today then Harry?'

'Hmm, ohh, it's my day off today, makes a nice change for it to be a Saturday. Though what time do you need to open the shop for Dray?' It takes Harry a few moments to notice he just called him Dray, shit, too late now.

Draco doesn't seem to notice, or at least, doesn't mention it 'Oh, well I usually open about 10.' Draco looks to his watch, and realizing he hasn't got it on, starts looking around the room.

'It's about 9 now, you've got an hour, and it's about a 2 minute walk' Harry states as he checks his watch.

'Oh, awesome, do you, I mean, would you like to come with me today?' Draco asks, seeming rather shy.

'Really?' Harry had planned on spending his day lazing around the house, but spending the day with Draco is definitely much better.

'Of course, I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to.'

With this, Harry quickly hugs Draco, when realizing what he's doing, steps back and, motioning to his clothes states 'I'll just get changed' before suddenly running off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

**Sorry if my writing's not so good in this one, but err, yeah, Enjoy ;)**

To say that the hug shocked Draco is an understatement, he never knew Harry was so affectionate, he never knew a hug from Harry could feel so good, He never knew he'd want more than a hug from Harry. But he can't think about that now, Harry's back, and looking mighty fiiine, he's wearing a simple black shirt with faded jeans, but they fit him so well, shit, staring.

Harry blushes slightly noticing Draco staring, before realizing he has to catch Trixie before they can go anywhere and starting on that task. Apparently, it's much harder to catch her in Harry's home, than it was in Draco's, they both start tracking her, and when she seems to settle under the TV for a moment, they both see the opportunity to pounce, however they never said this to each other, so with Harry flinging himself forward from the left, and Draco trying to catch her by jumping over the coffee table, what they didn't realize would happen, is that Harry would end up lay across the floor, with Draco sprawled across the top of him, and Trix stood just to the side watching.

Both boys seem particularly baffled as to how they got into that position, and although neither seem to be complaining, they don't seem to know what to do either, Harry feels rather flustered with Draco lay on top of him, and not making any move to get off. Draco couldn't say what happened, and he especially couldn't explain what happened next. Neither really knew who started it, but the next thing they both realized, is that they were kissing, it was as if years of pent up tension between them had to be let out in that one kiss, Draco, being the one on top, took control, and with a quick swipe of his tongue along Harry's lower lip, he'd gained entrance to Harry's mouth, the boy's seemed to be battling with who should have dominance, their tongues duelling together, until Harry lets out a rather loud moan, startling Draco causing him to pull away. Both boys stared wide eyed at the other, and as Harry thought Draco was about to bolt out of his house, he leant down for another, more gentle kiss, slowly, Draco brought both hands to either side of Harry's face, as Harry brought one arm around and placed it on Draco's back, the other, being wedged beneath them both.

Things started to heat up again quite quickly, and before they knew it, both boys were moaning into each other's mouths and getting close to losing control, that is, until Trix decided to interfere, with a rather loud meow and a pounce onto Draco's back. Sighing, Draco pulled away and rested their foreheads together 'I err, I guess Trix would like some proper breakfast'

'Bacon is proper breakfast' Harry stated before pulling Draco back down for another quick kiss.

Once both boys had finally gotten up, Harry felt a little unsure what to do, did Draco still want to spend the day with him? 'That err, that wasn't what I, er, I, mean, I didn't intend for that, when I brought you here, I didn't think, I mean, I wasn't…' Draco shuts Harry up with a chaste kiss

'I know, I didn't intend for it to happen either, but well, I'm, well, I'm not complaining if you're not' with this, Draco looked shyly at the ground, then at Harry, and back to the ground.

Harry took a step closer and kissed Draco's forehead 'You're adorable, you know that? And no, I'm definitely not complaining.'

Draco takes a step back and looks Harry is the eyes 'did you really just call me adorable? I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's aren't adorable, they're eloqenmpph' Harry silences Draco with a kiss,

'Eloquent was that?' he says jokingly.

A few more minutes pass of them talking, joking and kissing, until Harry says 'You know, we were going over to yours about half an hour ago, and well, we were trying to catch that bloody cat.' Draco looks to his left, were the cat in question is sat on the back of the sofa, watching both boys, Draco leans over and grabs her before she can even think of running

'You mean this cat? C'mon, let's go back to mine and let me get out of these wrinkled clothes.'

The boys walk down the street hand in hand, Draco with the other hand tightly holding onto Trix, it's as Harry said, only a 2 minute walk, that Draco just tried to memorize for next time he wants to see Harry.

As they get to the front of the shop, Harry expects them to enter, but Draco drags him round the back, there's a small flight of stairs there he hadn't noticed before, that lead directly up to Draco's flat, with the door opened, Harry sees he's in the spacious kitchen – Oh boy he'd love to cook in this kitchen!

Draco notices Harry's wandering attention, and walking up behind him, wraps his arms around his waist and begins to softly place kisses down his neck, this gets Harry's attention back, and before Draco knows it, he's pushed up again the wall behind him with Harry firmly attached to his throat, the growl Draco lets out is less human sounding than animal. Draco's pretty sure he's going to have a hickey when Harry's done, but he doesn't care right now, 'Merlin Harry, your tongue, fuck, I, Harry, mmm'

Harry releases Draco with one last lick right up his throat to his ear 'taste so good' Harry murmurs into his ear.

Draco's panting and frankly, very hard right now, 'Harry' he moans, Harry finally looks aware of what he's just done, and what state he's left Draco in; slowly, he steps forward again, but before he has the chance to do anything, Draco's grabbed him and spun them round, Harry now finding himself against the wall, and under the ministrations of Draco's tongue realizes how much of a turn on it really it, or maybe that has something to do with the fact Draco is rutting against his rock hard cock.

'Fuck Draco, you, Merlin, I, nnnnngg, shit,' it's not long before Harry moans 'mmm close Dray' this seems to inspire Draco to let his hands wander a little, with his mouth now marking Harry's collar bone, his hands find their way under Harry's shirt and start running up and down his sides, Draco gently bites Harry's collar bone as his thumbs brush over Harry's nipples, causing Harry to come 'SHIT DRAY FUCK DRAY FUCK' hearing Harry lose it pushes Draco over the edge, and with a curse and Harry's name, he too, is coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took me a little while to upload this chapter, I've been in London, I'M GOING TO AMERICA FOR 4 MONTHS IN 5 WEEKS :D **

**Enjoy!**

'You know I like it when you call me Dray' that's Draco's first proper thought, and he said it aloud, well done Draco. Harry doesn't seem to fully comprehend, instead he just hums in reply and leans his head on Draco's shoulder; they're both slumped on the floor by the wall, both needing a shower, but neither wanting to move. 'Harry'

'Hmmm'

'no Harry, get up, come on, we have to work soon, and we need to shower'

'shower?' at this Draco has to chuckle, Harry's almost asleep on the floor, with a huge grin on his face, but the fact he doesn't seem to understand what a shower is, is just rather cute,

'come on sweetie, we need to shower, like, right now, dammit HARRY!'

'D'you just call me sweetie Dray?'

'No?'

'Pretty sure you did Dray, I'll shower if you admit it'

'hmmph fine, yes, I called you sweetie, now get up.' Harry slowly stands up, leaning on Draco, simply because he can

'I sleep, you shower and work, s'my day off' Draco chuckles at this,

'fine, you sleep while I shower, then you shower and come find me downstairs'

'mmm'kay' Draco leads Harry to his bedroom, gathers some clothes for himself, then leaves the room to shower.

Once he's showered and dressed, he quietly opens the door to his bedroom to tell Harry the shower's free, but the sight in front of him makes him stop in his tracks, Harry's curled up right in the centre of his king size bed hugging Draco's pillow to his chest, and at the bottom of the bed, is Trixie curled up asleep near his feet.

Harry looks so peaceful and carefree that Draco can't bear to wake him, instead, he tip toes over, kisses him on the forehead and strokes his hair. On his way out he thinks to leave a note on the table.

_Harry,_

_I couldn't wake you, you looked so peaceful_

_Shower then come and join me downstairs?_

_Oh, and bring Lunch? Please?_

_Dray x_

Harry wakes up about 2 hours later, hungry and feeling incredibly dirty, looking around at the room he's in, it all comes back to him, who'd have thought him and Draco?

His first thought is to shower, but he has no clean clothes with him; so feeling guilty about it before he even does it, he opens Draco's wardrobes and starts searing for clothes that'd fit him. He finds a pair of jeans near the back, they look a little skinny, but they should be okay, in the next wardrobe, he finds all Draco's shirts, but decides to keep his own and borrow one of Draco's hoodies to go with it, he just needs boxers now, he's not sure if he should go hunting through Draco's clothes for some, or if he should try and clean his with a spell.

His question is answer for him when he opens the next wardrobe door and finds shelves with boxers and socks, along with shoes at the bottom and towels at the top.

Grabbing the clothes he's borrowing and a towel, Harry makes his way out the bedroom and towards the only other door, walking into the bathroom, he can't help but notice the smell of Draco's vanilla shampoo.

Harry makes his shower quick, partly because he really is hungry now, but mainly, because he just wants to get downstairs and see Draco again. With a bit of a dance to get into Draco's jeans Harry's ready in just under 10 minutes.

He heads out to the kitchen, passing the table on his way, he notices the note from Draco and can't help but smile to himself, hmm, what food does Draco like?

Searching his kitchen he finds plenty of frozen meals for one, and plenty of pasta, but not much else. Harry, being the chef that he is, decides pancakes is obviously the best option for lunch, and sets about finding everything he needs.

15 minutes later and it's all piled onto a tray with chocolate spread, strawberries, syrup, and lemon juice, and squirty cream, since Harry doesn't know which Draco would prefer.

Just as he reaches the bottom of the stairs he hears someone laugh, it's not Draco, so he must have customers, it's not that Harry doesn't want his business to do well, but he'd quite like to go in when there's no-one else around, so he waits by the door for around 10 minutes until there's nothing to hear on the other side.

Carefully nudging the door open with his feet, Harry peers through the door and notices Draco, once again, slumped over his desk, quite possibly asleep, Harry has to smile at that, slowly, he creeps up to him, places the tray onto the desk at the side of Draco, and leaning over so he's level, catches Draco's lips in a delicate kiss.

Draco's eyes fly open, but he instantly relaxes and kisses Harry back, before smelling the food, 'you made pancakes?' he looks like he just won the lottery. 'I love pancakes!... mmmphh thefe are fablus'

Draco dives right is, smearing chocolate spread and sliced strawberries all over the first one, what Harry wasn't expecting, was when Draco decided it was necessary to feed him too, it started out with pancakes, until they'd all gone, then it became the strawberries, dipped in chocolate sauce. Harry wasn't complaining, it was rather hot having Draco feed him, and he got to feed Draco a little too; there'll definitely be more experimenting with food if Harry has anything to do with it, and not just because Harry wanted to use Draco's kitchen some more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**I'm struggling with writers block at the minute, but I've written enough to keep updating for a while :)**

**Your reviews make me smile & help me write :3**

**enjoy ;) **

When they'd finished what food they could eat; Draco wouldn't let him waste the squirty cream, he said he needed it for something, Harry ran the plates back upstairs so they wouldn't get forgotten later.

As he came back through the door, Draco actually noticed what he was wearing this time, without the distraction of food 'Harry?'

'Hmmm' apparently, there's an interesting book back there…

'Baby you're wearing my clothes' this makes Harry pay attention again;

'oh well, yeah mine, erm, got a little messy, and then I slept in them, I err, I hope you don't mind, I err, I didn't have spares' as Harry had been saying this, Draco had gotten up and was stalking across the shop towards him, there was an odd look in his eyes, Harry wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but he'd soon find out.

Draco got so close to Harry he thought he was going to kiss him, or bite his nose, but he did neither, he put his hands on Harry's hips and leant round and spoke right into his ear 'seeing you, in my clothes, you're mine, fuck, baby it makes me want you, those jeans, your ass, fantastic, and mine.' Draco says this last bit as a growl, while sliding his hands round to Harry's ass and squeezing gently, nibbling on Harry's ear lobe as he does.

Harry moans so loud Draco's pretty sure anyone nearby would have heard him 'mmm fuck Dray. You are so hot when you're possessive.' The boys cover their moans with a passionate kiss, only breaking apart when they hear the door open a few minutes later.

Harry heads back round to where he'd seen the book he'd been looking at before while Draco goes to deal with the customer, grabbing the book, he heads back over to where Draco's now sat to join him.

Harry quickly realizes there isn't actually another chair behind the desk, he was a little too distracted earlier to notices something like a chair, and having a customer in the shop he couldn't very well transfigure one.

Putting the book down next to Draco, he stood at the side of him, planning his next move as Draco picked up the book to look at; without overthinking it, Harry grabbed Draco round the waist, lifted him up, and slipped onto the chair beneath him.

Draco made a rather indignant squeak as he was picked up, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, and once he realized what had just happened, he smacked Harry on the arm with the book. 'You could have just asked you know baby, I'd have stood up for you' '

I know, but my way was more fun' Harry said this with a wink, earning himself a laugh and quick kiss from Draco.

The quick kiss didn't stay chaste for too long however, and forgetting there was a customer in the shop, Draco got a little carried away. That was until he heard someone clearing their throat, he jumped so quickly he nearly fell straight onto the floor.

'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you boys, I'd just like these few books please' the customer, an elderly lady, was buying 3 cookbooks, all of which Harry had in his own flat, when she thought Harry was distracted with the books, he heard he whisper to Draco 'he's mighty handsome, make sure you take good care of him' and with a smile she left the store.

Harry really didn't know how to respond to that, so he chose to ignore it Draco however, didn't; 'She's right you know, you are mighty handsome' and with that, Draco, who'd been stood up serving, turned round and straddled Harry on the chair, pressing his lips to Harry's throat, making Harry groan,

'Dray' Harry couldn't say much more really, his thoughts were anything but straight right now,

'what is it baby?' Draco barely removed himself from Harry, causing Harry to feel his lips brush against his throat as he spoke.

'Shop, hnnng, people Dray'

'S'empty Harry' as Draco said this, they heard the front door open, with a quiet groan, Draco removed himself from Harry and went about actually doing a little work.

The rest of the afternoon passed by fairly quickly, Harry spent most of the day reading, but they'd share small glances and quick kisses when the shop was empty, and by 6pm, they were both ready to be out of public view.

As Draco locked the door, Harry headed over the till to start cashing up, but from the predatory look in Draco's eyes, that's obviously not what he had planned. 'Dray? You want me to help cash up?' Harry looked a little worried at the way Draco was stalking towards him 'Dray?'

'The last thing I want to do right now is count small change baby, Merlin you've been teasing me all day in those skin tight jeans, MY jeans. You don't know how much I just want to peel them off of you'

'you want to know something Dray? I'm wearing your boxers too' as soon as this had left Harrys mouth Draco was there, every inch of his body pressed against Harry's, holding him against the wall, his mouth was no more than a centimetre away, yet Harry knew not to close that gap, Draco had left it there for a reason.

'You fucking tease' Draco growls and with that, slammed their mouths together; it wasn't their best kiss, it was all tongues and teeth but Merlin it got them both panting and wanting more.

'Upstairs' they both gasp at almost the same time.

They make their way over to the door upstairs, only breaking their kiss when they walked into a shelf, 'Dray…stairs' before Harry even had chance to finish saying this Draco had picked him up, re-connecting their mouths, Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, not used to being carried, it was a weird sensation, but made much better by knowing it was Draco who was carrying him.

When they reached Draco's apartment, they seemed to try and go different ways, Harry thought they should go to the sofa, Draco thought the wall was sufficient, in their attempts to get to the closest surface, the seemed to miss the fact that Trix had come to welcome them home, and so, with a thud, Harry was on the floor on his back, with Draco on top of him, again. 'Dray' Harry gasped 'your cat seems to like getting us on the floor together' Draco chuckled at that thought

'I like us being on the floor together too' as he said this he rolled his hips down earning himself a desperate sounding groan from Harry.

'Dray…floor…hard…uncomfy' between each of Harry's words was either a gasp or a moan as Draco began working his way down his neck again.

Draco didn't seem to want to respond to Harry, so Harry got his attention by flipping them over, Draco's now the one discovering just how hard his floor is, while Harry gets a little distracted trying to unbutton Draco's shirt 'Eurgh Dray why buttons' Harry moans as he releases the top two, allowing him better access to Draco's neck and shoulders.

Harry began nibbling his way across Draco's collarbone and left shoulder as he squirmed underneath him, 'Harry, hnng, Harry, floor, move, bed.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews :3**

**DragonLover9865 Your challenge has been expected, your chapter written, but it takes a little while for it to fit in, so stay with me okay?**

**If anyone else has any chapter ideas or challenges, let me know and I'll give it my best shot :D **

**P.S. I couldn't wait to update, I'm an impatient person .**

Harry's mind was suddenly processing what Draco just said. Bed? Together, already? 'Harry?' Draco noticed Harry's sudden hesitation, 'Baby what's up? We don't have to go to my bed if you don't want?'

With one last kiss to Draco's shoulder Harry sat up and took a deep breath, 'you promise to listen and not judge or laugh?'

Draco thought Harry sounded like a little kid needing protection, 'of course I promise to baby'

With a sigh, Harry tried to find the words to explain 'well, it's just, you said bed, and well, bed means sex, and, well, errm, I'veneverreallyhadsexbefore'

'Harry, what was that last bit, you said it so fast I couldn't understand' with another sigh, Harry tries again

'I, I've never had sex Dray, I don't have a clue what I'm doing' at this, Draco does laugh 'You promised you wouldn't laugh!'

Draco quickly sombres again 'sorry baby, I wasn't actually laughing at you, you sounded so adorable and cute, you're wrong, you say you have no idea what you're doing, but Merlin you've made me feel so good Harry, you're perfect at this, I, I sort of like the fact you haven't been with anyone else, mean's your all mine, but Harry, I promise we won't do anything you don't want to, but please, can we get off the floor?'

Harry's relief is evident as Draco says this, he's gradually leaning forward towards Draco, after a short kiss, Harry pulls away, 'you're perfect, y'know' he says while offering Draco a hand to stand up, 'now, you said something about a bed?'

With the slightly more relaxed mood and well, overall less sexual tension, the boys slowly make their way over to Draco's bedroom, both holding hands, stopping every now and then for a quick kiss. The minute Harry steps into the room he pauses 'I'm not sure about this Dray, I mean, I like kissing you a lot, but I don't know what else I should be doing'

Draco turns and calms Harry with a quick kiss 'Harry, you're honestly doing amazing, you turn me on so much, just, follow your instincts, okay? But, how about we go and eat some food and relax a little.' Harry had never expected Draco to be so patient and understanding, he really is different.

'Dray honey, you don't seem to have much food variation in the house, shall we have pasta, or pasta?' Harry's already heading over toward the kitchen to start preparing the food.

'Harry I didn't mean you had to cook, I thought we could order take away?'

'Really Dray, you have a chef in your house and you want to order take out? Honestly! Now get your sexy arse over here and help me out yeah?' That's definitely not the response Draco was expecting after Harrys earlier nerves, but he's not going to decline the offer anytime soon

'Sexy arse huh? You really think so' Draco says this with a wink and a rather unflattering arse wiggle. Harry giggles when he sees this, truly giggles 'Merlin you're adorable when you giggle Harry' Draco can't help himself, he leans in for a kiss and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, not planning on letting go anytime soon

'Do you want to eat Dray, cause if you keep distracting me, we'll never have food cooked' Draco actually has to stop and consider this for a moment

'well I'm happy right here, so, you'll just have to work around me' Harry tries, he really does, but when you can't reach anything with your arms, you're limited what you can do in a kitchen.

'okay Dray, how about, you help me get everything ready, and it'll be done in half the time, then you can attach yourself to me for as long as you like' Harry thinks this sounds like a fair deal, and it seems, Draco does too, since he releases himself from Harry with one final kiss.

The next 40 minutes pass with them making a proper lasagne together, and successfully getting each other covered in flour and cheese, but it was definitely good fun in the process, Draco's just about to sit down with his plate of food when he feels two hands smack him on the arse, surprised, he puts his food on the table and turns around to see Harry grinning with flour covering his hands 'You did not just…Oh that is it!'

With that, Draco leaps at Harry, planning to pin him down, but not expecting Harry to pull the bag of flour from behind his back as he falls, 'Ready for some fun Dray?' right as Harry says this, he levitates the bag of flour above them both, and with a flick of his wrist, turns it upside down.

Draco had not been expecting it, even though he'd been watching it, he never thought Harry'd pour a full bag of flour over them both, Harry, using Draco's distraction, flips them over so he's straddling Draco, causing a lot of the flour to fall off of him, covering Draco more.

Leaning down, Harry blows the flour off of Draco's lips and eyes and kisses him deeply, taking control properly for the first time, he finds it exhilarating having control, knowing he's the one causing Draco to moan beneath him.

After another 10 minutes of messy kisses and playing with the flour, they call a truce to their war and go back to their cold lasagne. Despite their original plans, they settle onto the sofa with the Spiderman movies all lined up to be watched.

By 2am, they've reached the end of all 4 films, and Draco suddenly feels nervous, Surely Harry wants to stay, considering he's still here, but does he want to share his bed, or use the sofa or actually go home? Before Draco really has a chance to start panicking Harry startles him with his question; 'So are we going to bed, or do you want me to go home now?'

Draco doesn't give him chance to change his mind, he just flicks off the TV and grabbing Harry's hand, leads him into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**I may start updating this pretty much daily, I haven't got long until I go away, and I think there's going to be plenty of chapters, I don't plan on leaving it half finished :)**

**All I'm going to say about this chapter is enjoy :)**

Draco fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Harry down with him, what Draco didn't anticipate however, was the cloud of flour the surrounded them. 'Dray I think we kinda made a mess of your bed' There was flour literally everywhere, Draco, for once didn't seem to mind the mess though, instead leaning up to pull Harry down into a passionate kiss.

Harry rolled his hips down, causing Draco to gasp, apparently, he thought, he was doing something right, and found a rhythm to moving his hips; Draco began thrusting up to meet him in his rhythm, and before long, both boys were panting.

'Harry baby, hnnnng, baby, close, mmm, so close' Harry took this as his cue to let his mouth start wandering, down Draco's neck, and towards his chest, leaving sloppy kisses where he went. Struggling with another button on Draco's shirt, Harry finally got enough chest revealed to explore properly. Beneath him, Draco was a writhing wreck, mumbling and moaning as he kept snapping his hips up to meet Harry's.

Harry's mouth found Draco's nipple, and with a few small licks and a gentle bite, Draco's hands found their way into Harry's hair to hold him in place as he came beneath him.

Draco realised Harry was still rubbing against him, and still very hard; sliding his hands down to Harry's hips, he stilled him and flipped them over. 'Let me take care of you baby' Draco's mouth found Harry's as his hands started wandering, brushing under the hem of Harry's t-shirt and across his stomach. As his hands carried on their wandering, leaving trails of tingles across Harry's skin, Draco's mouth went to work leaving a hickey on the other side of Harry's neck.

Draco's hand vanished for a moment, and next thing Harry knew, he was moaning so loudly against Draco's hair; Draco's hand, palming Harry's length through his jeans, was something Harry had not expected.

'Mmm, shit, fuck Dray, clothes, hnnn, too many' Draco had to agree and went to work unbuttoning Harry's incredibly tight jeans.

'Shit Harry, how did you even get in to these jeans?' no matter how much Draco wriggles and tugs them, he can't get them to lower down Harry's legs at all. Giving up for the moment, he starts on Harry's shirt, sliding his hands up Harry's skin as he pushed the shirt up, kissing a trail up the skin he revealed.

With the shirt off, Draco sits back on his heels for a minute, and takes the chance to admire Harry's upper body again, he really does have an incredible body. As he's about to set to work on the jeans again, he feels Harry's hands on his chest; trying once again to undo Draco's shirt, this time, he's more successful and the buttons are undone in no time. Harry runs his hands over Draco's toned body and up to his shoulders, pushing the shirt off altogether and pulling Draco down for a heated kiss. As their bare chests press together they both gasp into the kiss, the unexpected feeling of skin to skin adding to their pleasure and drawing a moan from Harry.

Before long Draco gives up trying to remove Harry's jeans and slips hand underneath them instead, wrapping his hand around the firm cock just out of sight, causing Harry to groan and curse. With the jeans being so tight, Draco's movements are limited, and after a while, Harry gets frustrated, waving his hand and muttering under his breath.

Before Draco has chance to realize what Harry's doing, they're both very naked. Draco looks down and seeing the sight of his hand, being wrapped around Harry's cock gives him a ridiculous amount of pleasure, he feels his own cock hardening again, and apparently, so does Harry as he moans and reaches out to stroke him.

They switch their position so they're both lay on their side facing each other, so close their entire bodies are pressed together. Draco, using gentle slow movements, strokes Harry until he's moaning and begging for more once again, Harry, on the other hand, seems to be taking out his need and desires on Draco's cock, pumping him rough and fast, when Harry's thumb slips, and catches Draco's slit at the top, Draco moans so loud he startles Harry.

Draco; getting incredibly close himself and finding it hard to think properly, builds up his speed and grip on Harry, adding a small twist of his wrist each time he strokes the head, doing what he likes seems like the best option right now.

A few moments later and both boys are gasping for breath, muttering 'close' and moaning in pleasure; it's Draco who comes first, and the sight of it, covering both himself and Harry, is enough to bring Harry over the edge too.

They lie together, sticky and sated for about 20 minutes before Draco speaks up. 'Baby, this is disgusting, we have to shower'

'Mmm'kay, take me with you though' Draco stares for a minute, he wants to shower together? That's not what he was expecting, but if it gives him more time to oogle Harry's body, he's not going to complain. After a lot of shuffling around, Draco picks Harry up, causing him to squeak in surprise, and walks them both into the bathroom.

'You're going to have to stand on your own now baby, I can't hold you up.' Harry mumbles his consent and puts his feet down onto the shower floor.

Once Draco's turned the water on, he realises the mistake they've made; 'Harry, we errm, we have gloop in our hair, we should have got the flour out first' Harry looks up at Draco and start laughing at the look on his face, grabbing a handful of the closest shampoo, he pulls Draco closer and starts to rub it into his hair, causing Draco to start moaning.

Around 15 minutes later and Draco's hair is finally flour free, but that doesn't stop Harry massaging his head. Eventually they switch positions and Draco marvels at how soft Harry's hair is once it's clean. Another half hour passed before they left the shower, much of that time was spent washing each and generally admiring, with plenty of kisses up against the shower wall in between.

Getting into bed proved to be rather awkward, neither knew if they should wear trousers, or if they should stay naked, in the end, they both put on a pair of Draco's boxers and again, began the awkward decision of whether to cuddle up or stay apart. Draco made that decision by pulling Harry over to him and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Both boys were asleep within minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note

Okay so this chapter is crazy long, but I didn't really want to split it into two… it's, yeah it's smutty :D

Enjoy ;)

Draco woke late the next morning with a half hard cock to Harry murmuring his name in his sleep, unsure what he should do about Harry, he lay and watched him sleep for a few moments before placing small kisses over his face, a bit louder mumble came from Harry this time, letting Draco know he's partly awake. Draco decided to use this as indication he should be giving him a proper good morning kiss; leaning down he caught Harry's lips with his own, gently sucking at his bottom lip, Harry seemed to be fully awake by then, and grabbing Draco round the neck, deepened their kiss for a moment before pulling back.

Draco seemed rather worried why Harry'd pulled back, but before he could ask Harry spoke up. 'Dray that has got to be the best way I've ever woken up, but, can I brush my teeth first, I feel like Trix slept in my mouth last night.' Harry seemed a little shy as he said this, as if he was worrying about Draco refusing.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's choice of words, but completely understood his point, standing up, glad they'd chose to wear boxers last night to mainly cover his state of arousal, he offered Harry his hand for them both to head to the bathroom, but again, Harry seemed hesitant, 'What's wrong baby? I have a spare toothbrush if that's your worry?'

Harry blushed a little pink, which Draco found adorable, and shifted under the covers slightly, making sure to keep his lower half covered; that's when Draco realized what Harry's problem was. Harry noticed the change in Draco's smile, turning almost predatory before he stepped forward, and placing a knee on either side of Harry's body, pinned him to the bed. 'Baby you're either going to have to kiss me with morning breath, or I'll stay here, like this all day' as Draco said this, he rolled his hips down just a little, causing Harry's eyes to widen comically and a small whimper escape him.

'Draayy' Harry's moan escaped him before he could stop it. Draco had already attached his mouth to Harry's neck, renewing one of last night's marks, never letting his hips lose their rhythm, with a small scrape of his teeth across Harry's skin, he sat back up further.

'Baby, believe me, it'll be better if we clean our teeth, okay? I'm in the same boat here' Harry finally seemed to notice he's not the only one with a bit of a situation, and blushing bright red when he realises he's staring right at Draco growing bulge, he takes a deep breath and slides Draco off of him to stand up.

Draco follows Harry into the bathroom a moment later, only to see him stood in front of the sink using Draco's own toothbrush, somehow that seems really intimate to him. Harry passes the brush over once he's done, and walking behind Draco, wraps his arms around him and starts kissing across he shoulders and spine, 'Mmm much fresher' Harry mutters as he licks a stripe up the side of Draco's neck.

'Baby' that was more of a moan than a word, after a few deep breaths, Draco tries again; 'if you want me to finish brushing my teeth any time soon, you're really going to have to stop distracting me'

Harry leans forward on his tip toes, so his mouth is right by Draco's ear and whispers 'you have thirty seconds' Harry steps back, but keeps his fingertips just lightly brushing over Draco's back, tracing random patterns across his skin, not meaning to distract him, but not wanting to let him go quite yet.

Draco cleans his teeth in record time, 25 seconds later, Harry's pinned against the bathroom radiator with Draco pressed against him. Draco leans in, placing a small kiss on Harry's nose before catching his lips in a searing kiss and letting his hands wander to the waistband of Harry's boxers.

Before Draco can do anything else with his hands, Harry begins softly stroking him through his boxers, causing Draco to buck his hips forward and moan into their kiss. Pulling back slightly, Draco gracefully drops to his knees, looking up at Harry to watch his reaction, he runs his nose along Harry's rather prominent cock through his boxers.

The groan Harry lets out is definitely an animal noise, 'Dray…. Your nose?'

Still watching his reaction, Draco smirks up at Harry, 'would you rather it was my mouth baby?' Before Harry has the chance to reply, Draco's mouthing at his cock through the thin fabric, causing Harry's groans to intensify.

'Dray… Please…. Baby, more… please Dray...' hearing Harry begging him made Draco's cock twitch painfully, but this wasn't about him, he's making Harry feel good, with a small smile, he kisses his way from Harry's left hip, across to his right, then in a line straight down the centre of his chest until he runs out of skin. Biting the waistband of Harry's boxers at one edge, he wriggles them down slightly, before swapping sides and lowering them a little more. It only takes a few more tugs until they release Harry's cock and fall to the ground.

With a small moan, Draco, again watching for Harry's reaction, licks a stripe from the base to tip of Harry. Harry, already struggling for words, tangles his hands in Draco's hair, and pushes him forwards slightly. Taking the hint, Draco places his hands on Harry's hips to hold him still before taking Harry's head into his mouth.

Draco moans around Harry causing Harry's knees to go slightly weak, removing one hand from Draco's hair Harry uses it to help hold himself up on the radiator as Draco begin to take as much of Harry as he can into his mouth. Harry's already a babbling mess, half screaming, half begging.

Draco pulls off of Harry, causing him to whimper at the loss, standing up, Draco begins to whisper 'I'm going to take such good care of you baby, I'm going to kiss every bit of skin, and mark all my favourite places, but right now, I'm going to make you scream my name as you come down my throat.'

Before Harry even has the chance to think how to respond, Draco's dropped back to his knees, and with little kitten licks, he's lapping up the pre-come gathering at the tip of Harry's cock, with a groan Harry bucks his hips forward again, 'Impatient, aren't we?' Draco says with a chuckle before taking Harry into his mouth again, relaxing his throat, Draco slides his lips over Harry until he feels him hitting the back of his throat, pulling nearly all the way off of Harry, he runs his tongue along the vein on the underside of Harry's cock, before taking him back into his mouth again.

The third time Harry feels his cock hitting the back of Draco's throat he's coming and as intended; screaming Draco's name, collapsing to the floor as Draco pulled off of him. Draco, as promised swallowed every last bit of Harry's come, except the bit that escaped onto his chin, when he saw Harry watching him, he collected it onto his finger and with a moan, sucked his finger clean.

'Harry, you truly taste fantastic' Harry didn't have time to even process what Draco said before he was tasting himself on Draco's tongue with a deep kiss.

Harry stood up, with only a little difficulty, and grabbing Draco's hand, pulled him into the shower, removing Draco's underwear before turning on the water. Standing under the spray together, they just stood in the warmth for a few moments, before Harry realized Draco's very hard cock was pressing against his thigh, without a word of warning, he dropped to his knees and placed a tender kiss on the tip of Draco's cock. 'I've never done this before' he admitted quietly, Draco dropped to his knees next to Harry.

'I don't expect you to just because I gave you a blow job baby' Draco didn't want to push Harry into anything, but boy, Harry's mouth would feel amazing wrapped around him.

'I, I want to try to, but, I don't know, well, how you did, like, how to' Harry blushed a bright red when saying this, and to his surprise, Draco just leaned in and kissed him slowly, passionately. Harry pulled away and started leaning down towards Draco at a strange angle, Draco stopped him before he could hurt himself.

'If you're sure you want to try this, let me stand up, it'll be easier in here, and don't worry, you just need a little practice' Draco said this with a wink, as Harry was nodding and trying to push him into a standing position.

With a little uncertainty, Harry leant forwards and licked the length of Draco's cock, as Draco had done to him. Feeling a little braver he carefully wrapped his lips around Draco's head; tasting his pre-come on his tongue he moaned rather loudly at the taste. Pulling off, he looked up at Draco 'you taste way better than I do.'

Before Draco had even finished moaning at Harry's words, his mouth was back around him, and this time, trying to take in as much of Draco as he could, he began to bob his head slightly, placing a hand across Draco's stomach to hold him still.

'Harry… shit… Harry… your… hnng… hand too… please Harry' it took Harry a moment to realize what Draco meant, before he eagerly wrapped his fingers around the part of Draco he couldn't taste and finding a rhythm with his mouth and hand together. 'mmmm, so close.' Before Harry had a chance to overthink, he took his hand away from Draco's stomach; making sure it was wet he slid it down to Draco's balls, which he gave a small squeeze, then sliding it so he found Draco's entrance, circling it a few times before gently pushing the tip of his finger in, he didn't have a chance to try doing anything else before Draco was screaming 'Shit Harry!' and coming rather heavily down Harry's throat, collapsing to the shower floor and partly on top of Harry.

Harry swallowed what he could, and what he couldn't was washed away by the shower before he could think to even lick his lips clean. A fair few minutes passed before either boy moved off of the floor. 'I don't believe that was your first time baby, you were, fuck, how, you, phenomenal.' Draco whispered in Harry's ear before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

About 10 minutes passed with the boys on the floor sharing heated kisses before Harry moved 'Dray, we need to actually shower, I erm, I think I was meant to be at work quite a while ago, I just, you were right, it is better with clean teeth.'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**I have to thank you all for reading this, without you, it's just my random ramblings :) **

**I especially thank you lots if you leave me reviews, you are wonderful and I love you :3**

**I quite like this chapter, I hope you do to :D**

Harry checked his watch as he stopped outside the back entrance to the kitchens to catch his breath, it wasn't quite as bad as he thought, he was still 45 minutes late, but it could have been worse; at least he made a quick stop home to pick up his chef whites. Steeling his nerves, he steps through the door, only to have every face in the kitchen turn to watch him walk towards the changing rooms. Smiling at a few people, he mainly keeps his head down and walks as fast as he can, a small smile staying in place as he recalls this morning's actions. Within 2 minutes Harry was back in the kitchen and hoping to start catching up on the work that he had more than likely delayed.

Looking up as he collected a few things from the fridge stopped him in his tracks however, every person in the kitchen was staring at him, rather obviously too. He quickly checked he'd got all his clothes on right and they weren't obviously stained, but he couldn't see why they were all watching him. That was until Ry called over to him from a few benches away 'nice hickey collection you got there Harry, was it a busy morning?'

Harry's face and neck flushed so red for a few minutes the hickeys were hidden, but that didn't stop all the shouts and wolf whistles surrounding him. 'You got yourself a Toy Boy Harry?' 'They're definitely the work of a skilled man's mouth' 'I bet that's not all his mouth is skilled at!' 'Did you mark him as good as he got you Harry?' 'Didn't you think to cover them up even a little bit Harry?' 'I bet you're proud of them aren't you Harry!' 'Are you going to come with even more tomorrow Harry?' 'I bet you've got others hidden already haven't you Harry?' 'How long's this been going on Harry?' 'Yeah, how come we never knew about him Harry?' This last shout was met with a chorus of agreement and nodding heads.

'ALRIGHT EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW, I AM NOT ANNOUNCING MY PERSONAL LIFE TO YOU ALL RIGHT NOW. END OF.' Harry thought he dealt with these kinds of situations quite well, Rita Skeeter had given him plenty of practice, but this seemed more like a personal violation than a bogus article, this was like vultures closing in on their prey, and Harry snapped, he hadn't meant to yell, but it felt good to let it out. And it did the trick, not used to hearing Harry shout or curse everyone seemed shocked into silence, until they all began to mutter their apologies and head back to the task they were doing before.

'You know they're just looking out for you Harry' Harry whirled around to see Joanie stood behind him, It'd been nearly an hour since the outburst and no-one had mentioned anything yet, typical of Joanie to be the first.

'It sure doesn't feel like it though Joanie, I don't pester any of them about their personal lives, so why do they have the right to pester me? Harry felt childish saying it, but it had been bugging him all morning.

'Oh Harry, you know they didn't mean to pester, but you're right, they shouldn't be, and from your reaction, I don't think they will be again anytime soon, but you already know the world isn't a balanced place, just because you do something a certain way, doesn't mean others will too.'

This was a lesson Harry had learnt early in his life, but it never stopped him trying to make people better, trying to help them. 'Thanks Joanie, but really, I should have thought to check how bad the marks were and covered them up with something, I didn't really help myself here, I know what these guys are like.'

'Thought to check? Harry, you can see them from a mile away, how did you not notice them this morning?' It's a fair question, how didn't he notice what Draco was doing with his mouth this morning? Oh, right, his hips, Merlin he was skilled. 'Harry?'

Oh shit, yeah Joanie had been talking to him, 'Sorry, I er, zoned out a little, I didn't really have time to stare in the mirror this morning, you know, since I was running late and everything' she didn't say anything else right?

With a small laugh Joanie shakes her head 'Harry, you were late because we were with him this morning, weren't you? That's how this one's still so red, he must be someone special to make you late and blush like a school boy.'

Harry blushes a slight pink this time, not really sure how to answer the question, it'd be so obvious if he just avoided it, but he can't lie to Joanie, she's is friend, sort of. With a sigh, he resigns himself to tell her a few small details. 'You're right, I was with him this morning, I don't really remember if that's from this morning, but it's possible I guess, I err, he's, I've known him for a long time, but things, well, things haven't been easy between us'

'Oh boy! For you to say you don't remember what really happened this morning, it was either a drunken night out, or some seriously mindblowing morning sex, and considering you very rarely drink, and have no hangover, I'm going to say it's the latter' she smiles at him with a knowing smirk before confusion becomes apparent in her eyes, 'wait, you say things haven't been easy between you, you've been with him before? Oh Harry, you don't have to settle for an ex, if he wasn't good enough before, he isn't good enough for you now'

Harry interrupts her before she carries on any further 'no, no, Joanie it's not like that, we've never been together before, we, well we went to school together, and well, we were enemies, to say the least'

'there's a fine line between love and hate Harry'

'I don't love him, at least, I don't think I do, and it's not, it wasn't a normal rivalry, it was' with a sigh, Harry prepares himself to tell her something he's never said to anyone he's met since leaving school;

'Joanie we, well, in our 6th year, we had a fight, and well, we nearly killed each other, he'd have been dead if the po-science teacher hadn't turned up when he did.' Harry visibly folds into himself, shrinking away from Joanie, with fear evident in his eyes, he looks up at Joanie before carrying on 'how could he possibly ever love me knowing I nearly killed him, knowing I physically scared him?'

Harry'd been trying to avoid the scars on Draco's chest, he'd noticed them straight away, and he knew he'd caused them, but he was so regretful about it, he couldn't bring himself to talk to Draco about it, what if it made him re-think things, and leave Harry, that's not something he can deal with.

Joanie didn't know what to say, Harry was only young, it couldn't have been long ago he did this really, how had she not heard if it had been as serious as he's saying, but the look in his eyes says he's not lying. Was Harry really capable of nearly killing someone?

'Harry, maybe he's forgiven you for it, you say it was a fight, so surely it was self-defence at least a little bit, you can't let it hold back your relationship with this man, from the smile you had on your face all morning, he obviously means a lot to you, don't ruin it with the past.'

'Maybe, I need to talk to him about it I guess, I, thank you Joanie, could you, er, I mean, please don't say anything, about any of this, to anyone, please?' maybe he was being paranoid slightly, Joanie wasn't a gossiper, she just liked to know the facts.

With a small smile and a nod she stepped away slightly, 'I'll let you get back to work Harry, don't let your mind wander too much' and with a wink, she'd walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco's morning had been fantastic; the rest of the day however, had passed slowly, being a Sunday, he didn't have the shop to open, he had nothing to do at home to occupy his mind, so he went out shopping. A little shopping always distracted him from his thoughts; and it's not that he wanted to get Harry out of his mind, but he literally couldn't do anything other than think about him.

Instead, he apparated into the closest city and began his day of shopping; the problem was, he didn't know what time Harry finished work today, or if he was even seeing him tonight. They hadn't really discussed anything after Harry realised he was running late, there was a quick kiss goodbye before Harry disapparated back to his flat to get his uniform.

Draco would love to get home and find Harry on his doorstep waiting for him, but he's not really sure how likely that's be, he'd considered going round to his flat this evening if he hadn't shown up by about 6, it's Sunday, so he wouldn't be at work too late, right?

His mind had wandered back to Harry again, time to start some serious shopping. Harry never really left his mind all day, whether he was picking up a spare toothbrush, a few clothes he thought might suit (and fit) Harry better than his, or whether he was picking out clothes for himself, there was always the question at the back of his mind as to what Harry would think of it, whether it would match or clash with Harry's style, or whether it was shareable.

He'd only been in town just over an hour and already his arms were beginning to ache with the amount of bag he was carrying, discreetly slipping down a dark side alley he pulled out his wand and muttered a quick shrinking charm, sliding the smaller bags into his pocket, he put his wand away and set out ready to start shopping again.

Another 3 hours later and 2 more shrinking trips into the alleys and Draco was starting to feel tired, he'd already bought nearly a full new wardrobe, mostly for himself, but a fair few bits were for Harry too, 3 new pairs of shoes, a new duvet set that Harry would look divine in, a few home decorations such as canvases and a photo frame, he'd even gone into a chemist and bought condoms and lube; it was always best to be prepared.

He was starting to walk towards the edge of town to find a quiet spot to disapparate home from when he noticed a small bookshop, not unlike his own, noting it was open, he popped inside; just to see what his competition was like, what he wasn't expecting to find was a spacious building stretching back from the narrow entrance.

He wandered around for a few minutes, checking out their prices and what titles they had most of or very few of, as he neared the back of the shop he noticed something, something that sparked an idea in him. Before he could forget the plan formulating in his head he jogged out the shop and round the corner, where he disapparated back home.

Stumbling through his kitchen door, he emptied his pockets onto the worktop. Heading over to his desk he pulled out a sheet of paper and began drawing out the dimensions of his shop, where everything was placed, and what would need moving if he could make his plan work. On a new piece of paper he began drawing what the outcome would look like, with a third piece of paper he began to write of list of every possible thing he could think he might need for it.

Checking his watch, he noticed it was just gone five o clock, Harry'd be finished soon right? Focusing on his papers again, he sat for the next three and a half hours making different plans and changing the possible layouts and sizes, altering and re-altering his lists, he had gotten so engrossed in his work he hadn't noticed the time.

He was distracted from his drawings by a knock on the door, startled, he headed over and cautiously pulled back the door, it was only a couple of inches open when he yanked it back and flew into Harry, nearly knocking him over as he hugged him. 'Dray? What's up?'

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside, 'Sorry, I just missed you and wasn't sure if you'd come round or not, wait, why are you still in your chef clothes, it's late' Draco looked seriously confused by this, checking his watch and noting it was nearly 9.

With a slight chuckle, Harry leant in a kissed him sweetly, 'I've only just finished work baby, that's why I'm still dressed like this, I didn't get changed, I err, I wanted to come as see you as soon as possible.' Harry finished this with a shy smile and another gentle kiss.

'Dray, what's all that crap covering your kitchen sides? Are they match boxes?' Harry'd noticed all of Draco's shrunken shopping, and didn't like the fact they were littering the kitchen.

'Oh! I'd forgotten about them, Thanks sweetie!' with a quick spell the bags all returned to their original size, knocking each other off the work surface until there were only about 4 bags on the side, and over 20 on the floor. 'Oops, I hadn't realized I'd bought quite that much, maybe I should have put them on the floor before I did that' Draco muttered as he knelt down and started collecting up the things that's fallen out the bags.

'Errm Dray?' Looking up, Draco saw Harry knelt opposite him helping, holding the lube in one hand, and the condoms in the other, blushing slightly pink.

'Harry, I didn't, I mean, I'm not trying, I don't want to push you, I just, I thought maybe it's best to have some, in case, well, in case we ever need them?' with a clunk, Harry drops them both to the floor; in a second he's launched himself towards Draco, capturing his face in his hands and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips, moaning at the contact.

'Dray, you're so thoughtful and amazing, I, erm, I should get some for at my place too, just in case' with a shy smile, Harry crawls back over and picks up the box and bottle, running into the bedroom and throwing them onto Draco's bed, he comes back and starts picking up dropped items once again.

Draco really didn't know how to respond to Harry's statement, it's not what he expected from the younger boy, not at all, but hearing Harry's response did things to Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

'Did you really need to buy quite so much Dray, there're loads of bags here!' it had taken them about 20 minutes to pick up all the bags and take them into the bedroom, Harry, unsure as to why Draco could ever need so many clothes, thought it constructive to probably just ask.

'They're not all for me you know, I sort of bought you things too' Harry looked up at this, he had never expected Draco to go out and buy him things.

Draco had turned around and started sorting through all the bags, starting with the home decorations, he gave Harry the 4 canvases and asked him to find places around the living room and kitchen for them to go. They were all so different, the first, a line of red telephone boxes, all falling over slightly, he hung in between the two windows, the next, a long thin photograph of New York City he hung in the kitchen above the cupboards and sink, the next, a giraffe and her young he hung above Draco's desk, noticing the papers Draco had been working on, he glanced at them, but decided it best not to be too nosy. The last canvas, was a painting of a lily, Harry wasn't sure if Draco bought this because of the link to Harry, or because he just liked it, either way, Harry decided it should be hung in the bedroom near the door.

Turning around once the last canvas was mounted on the walls, he noticed the two piles of things across Draco's bed, the first pile was ludicrously big, around half a meter high of just clothes, then there were the shoes around it and even a hat, above that pile, was what looked like a new duvet cover in blood red and black. On the other side of the bed, there was a considerably smaller pile of clothes, but still by far more clothes than Harry had ever bought at once, there had to be at least 8 different outfits in that pile, and on top of it all, lay a toothbrush.

Harry imagined one or two of the things on the smaller pile were for him, maybe a pair of jeans and a top, he walked over to Draco, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind he whispered in his ear 'so do I get a fashion show of all your new clothes then?' Draco twisted round and kissed Harry gently.

'Be patient baby, I have something I want to talk about first, it's good, I promise, I, I had an idea' Harry leans back slightly looking confused. Draco can't help himself, seeing Harry stretch back like that, he licks his lips and leans forward, placing his mouth over Harry's pulse point in his throat, sucking slightly.

Harry groans slightly before pushing Draco away, 'Dray, you have to tone it down on the hickeys, or at least keep them somewhere only we can see, I errm, I got the Spanish inquisition the second I stepped through the door at work today'

'The Spanish what?' Draco looks seriously confused at the phrase.

'I got bombarded with questions, from every member of kitchen staff, about you. They were worse than Rita Skeeter ever was. I snapped and shouted and swore at them, I never swear Dray, please don't make me have to do it again' Harry looks so pained as he's saying this, but something doesn't add up in Draco's mind.

'Baby, you curse a hell of a lot' Harry blushes bright red at this.

'That seems to be because of your bedroom skills Dray, I don't swear at all normally' Draco can't help but feel a little smug with Harry's compliment, and how red he's blushing as he says it.

'So you want me to stop marking you as mine? You want me to hide the marks I leave on you to tell the world to keep their hands off? That doesn't work baby, if people don't see you're taken, they don't know to keep their hands off of my man' Draco growls out the last part of the sentence.

'Dray please, I love that you mark me as yours, but look at my throat, it looks like I was attacked' Harry had got a point, maybe he had gotten slightly carried away last night, he did look rather bruised now.

'Okay baby, for you, I'll calm down on the visible hickeys, but I'm not leaving you unmarked, you're mine.' Draco definitely growled out the last two words then, before pinning Harry to the closest wall and gently kissing over the marks he made yesterday, 'I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to get this carried away yesterday, or make work harder for you' with a soft kiss to Harry's lips he pulls away and laces their hands together, pulling Harry out of the bedroom.

Leading Harry over to the desk, he starts to doubt his idea, maybe it's not as good as he thought, maybe Harry won't agree.

'So is this your amazing idea you were going to tell me about?' Harry sounds honestly interested and a little curious, before Draco can change his mind, he passes the papers over to Harry and starts explaining.

'I went into a bookshop today, on my way home, and it was amazing, it was like mine, but a different shape, only it had got an extra bit at the back, it had a café in it too; and well, I thought that would be an amazing thing to have in my shop, there isn't another coffee shop around for a while, and well, I thought it could sell cakes and cheesecakes and pastrys and croissants and tea and coffee and all the normal coffee shop things, but I didn't really know what I'd need so I started drawing and writing lists and I got a little carried away and now I'm rambling'

The second Draco stopped talking, Harry kissed him deeply, pulling back just enough to be able to talk, he murmured 'I love croissants, they're my favourite' before dropping the papers and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him passionately.

They separated after a few minutes with the need to breathe becoming apparent, Harry started picking up all the papers he'd dropped, noticing the list of things and mentally adding more to it.

'Harry' Harry looked up from the floor, 'I want you to run the café.'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Okay so I've had a really shitty 24 hours and can't think of a better way to try and cheer myself up than offering all you lovely people a new chapter :)**

**Your reviews would make me feel much better ;)**

'You, you want me, to run it? But I don't know anything about running a café, what if I mess up Dray?' Harry liked the idea of spending more time with Draco, sure, they'd only been together a really short while, but it felt very real, it felt permanent, but being trusted with running part of Draco's shop, that's something he'd never expected Draco to offer him.

'If you don't want to do it baby you don't have to, I just, I thought I'd suggest it, and see what you thought about the idea' Draco suddenly seemed very unsure whether it was clever to mention it to Harry already or not.

'Dray I'd love to work with you, I just don't know how good at it I'll be'

'Baby you're a chef, and from what I've tasted so far, a bloody good one, give it a chance, please, if you don't enjoy it or whatever I'll pay you to work in the bookshop with me, or, y'know, let you go back to your other job if you really want to'

Harry really didn't know how to reply, he wanted to try it, he really did, but he loved working in a kitchen, this would be completely different, this would be the new adventure he's been waiting for. 'For you Dray, I'll give anything a go' and with that, Harry was up off the floor and tangled in Draco's arms, mouths crushed together in a desperate embrace.

Draco's stomach rumbled rather loudly, making them both break away from the kiss giggling slightly, 'was that a hint that you want to try some of my baking Dray?' Harry leans in again for another sweet kiss.

'Actually, I think that was my body reminding my I've not really eaten today, I got a little distracted.' Hearing this, Harry drags Draco over to the kitchen, and finding one of the bags still on the kitchen work top has food in it, he starts looking for things to cook.

'Lucky for you, I haven't eaten either, so I was sort of intending to steal a little bit of your food, I can just make enough for both of us now.' Finding some spaghetti and vegetables in the bag, Harry starts finely chopping tomatoes and various vegetables, preparing a vegetable bolognaise, in no time at all, the sauce and the spaghetti are simmering on the hob, and all they can do is wait for them to be cooked.

Seeing Harry working in his kitchen, looking so relaxed and at home, Draco knows he's made the right decision by asking for Harry's help in the shop, hopping up onto the opposite kitchen side, Draco swings his legs slightly before reaching forward for Harry and pulling him towards him.

Harry feels a little awkward standing between Draco's legs, not being tall enough to lean up and kiss him when he's sat on the side, so instead he leans his back against Draco's chest and gently starts stroking his thigh while watching the food on the stove closely.

Draco shuffles forwards slightly, leans his head down so he can rest his chin on Harry's head and wraps his arms around him. They stay like this for about five minutes, Harry's hands gradually working higher up his legs, Draco quietly moaning each time; until Harry steps away to find plates and Draco lets out an embarrassingly loud whimper.

Harry spins around, and immediately notices Draco's rather tented trousers, his eyes widening he realises what he was actually doing with his hands; 'Oh god Draco, I didn't even think what my hands were doing, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I really didn't'

'Harry, stop fucking apologizing and get back over here dammit' Draco's embarrassed at how desperate he sounds, but Merlin he just needs Harry's touch right now.

Harry leans forward, a mischievous grin on his face, and placing a small kiss on the tip of Draco's nose he whispers into his ear 'impatient aren't we, I'd have thought you'd at least like to try the food before heading into the bedroom, remember the mess after last time?' Feeling Draco's hands clutching at his waist, Harry steps back, and turning his back on Draco he turn's the heat on the food right down and mutters a spell to keep the food fresh and safe from Trix until he returns. Behind him, Draco whimpers at the loss of contact again, and thinking Harry's leaving him in this situation, undoes his belt to relieve himself.

Harry turns around just as Draco slides his own hand under the waistband of his boxers; 'Oh no you don't, that's my privilege' Harry says in an incredibly husky voice while grabbing Draco's wrist and stilling his hand.

Draco groans at Harry words; 'Please Harry, I need you to touch me, please, need you baby.' Before Draco can realize what Harry's doing, he's being picked up and carried over to the sofa, his legs wrapped around Harry's waist and finally getting a little friction, he starts kissing his way down Harry's throat, sucking slightly before he remembers what Harry said earlier.

Gently, Harry lowers them both onto the sofa so that his body is pressed into Draco's, with a few heated kisses and a couple of minutes of them rolling their hips together, Harry's fully hard too. Stilling his hips and releasing himself from Draco's grasp, he crawls down his body, placing kisses on any bit of skin he can find, he moans quietly to himself when he reaches Draco's trousers and finds them already open and pulled down enough that he can see the top of Draco's hair peeking over the top of his boxers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders if it's normal that turns him on so much, but right now, he doesn't care.

He roughly grabs the sides of Draco's pants and trousers and rasps out 'hips up' before tugging them down violently. He was cautious and delicate this morning, now, he's desperate, and hungry for Draco.

Harry doesn't mess around, relaxing his muscles as much as he can, he wraps his lips around Draco's head and lowers himself down, taking more of Draco into his mouth than he managed this before, only stopping when he feels Draco hit the back of his throat. 'Holy Mother of fucking Merlin, shitting hell Harry I'm going to come' hearing Draco nearly scream that at him, he pulls nearly all the way off, using his tongue to put pressure on the vein on the underside as Draco's cock as he slides off, before quickly sinking all the way back down again, this time, when Draco hits the back of his throat he does come, screaming Harry's name repeatedly; while Draco's coming, Harry rubs himself against Draco, using the friction his trousers offer, as the last of Draco's orgasm escapes him with a 'fuck' Harry comes in his pants, unable to stop himself, seeing and tasting Draco like that, he will never get tired of it.

10 minutes pass with the boys lying together on the sofa before Harry mutters a quick cleaning spell, sliding off of Draco, he fetches his clothes and hands them back with a shy smile; 'I guess we'd best go eat that food,' as he's walking towards the kitchen he glances over his shoulder at Draco, still sprawled on the sofa dressed only in a shirt, 'not that it could taste anywhere near as good as you do.'

Draco's pretty sure the moan that escaped his lips then could be heard out on the street.


	17. Chapter 17

'You still haven't given me that fashion show you know' they were snuggled up on the sofa, full from their meal, watching The Breakfast Club when Harry remembered the stacks of clothes still lying on Draco's bed. He didn't remember because he'd been thinking about Draco and his bed, honest.

Draco made a noncommittal mumble and hugged Harry closer 'when this ends maybe, favourite film, shh.' By the time the film had finished an hour later both boys were fast asleep on the sofa snuggled into each other.

Harry woke up a few hours later with a crick in his neck and the need to pee over powering most of his other thoughts; trying to stand up, he found he was wrapped in Draco's arms on the sofa; not quite what he expected. Returning from the bathroom a few moments later, he finds Draco half asleep reaching out trying to find him; kneeling down at the side of Draco's head, he starts peppering his face with small gentle kisses.

With a moan Draco rolls towards Harry and falls off the sofa into Harry's waiting arms with an 'ooft!'

'Well hello there handsome, we should probably move into the bedroom, sofas aren't good for your neck' Harry murmurs with a small smile. With a little bit of a struggle, Harry stands up with Draco still in his arms and stumbles towards the bedroom.

As he walks through the doorway, he notices the stacks of clothes still covering the bed, looking down at Draco asleep in his arms; 'Oh fuck it' he mumbles as he turns on the spot and apparates them right into his bedroom. Collapsing onto the bed with Draco sprawled over the top of him he's asleep within seconds.

Draco woke with a start the next morning to an insistent bleeping that just would not shut up. Grumbling, he rolled over to try and find the source of the noise, what he wasn't expecting, was to find he was lay right across the top of Harry, who apparently, wasn't affected by the noise.

'Harry, oi, Harry' Draco scrambled off of him onto the other side of the bed and gave Harry a shake, 'Oi, something's beeping and I don't know what it is!'

'Mmmm, just my alarm Dray, go back to sleep' Harry muttered, pulling Draco against him.

'Your alarm?! But why would your alarm be at my fla- oh, Harry, is, is this your room, or, where are we? And why aren't we in my bed?'

'We're at my place; we fell asleep on your sofa last night and I couldn't be bothered to clear the bed when I woke up so I just brought us here, okay? And the alarm is on cause I have to be in work – Dammit! I have to get ready for work!' As Harry said this he jumped off of the bed and started snatching towels out of the wardrobe, 'It's 9am, you can sleep again if you want, there's food in the kitchen, or clothes you can wear in my wardrobe, I have to go for a shower; I leave in 30 minutes, unless you make good coffee, then I leave in 45.'

With a bang the bathroom door shut behind Harry and a moment later the sound of running water could be heard, Draco rolled over in bed, but the thought of Harry in the shower effectively stopped him sleeping, he'd been lay considering whether he should go and join him in the shower when Harry emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a cloud of mist surrounding him.

Before Harry really had to chance to react, Draco had him pinned against the wall, his tongue chasing the trail of water droplets running down Harry torso and soaking into the towel. 'Mmmm, oh shit Dray, fuck, your tongue, feels so fucking good,' with a groan Harry tried to pull away slightly, looking pained he tried speaking in between the panting breaths he was taking 'I have, need to, get ready, work, can't be late, again.'

Draco caught a drip just above Harry's waist and followed the trail it had left right up to his collar bone, finding a new droplet, he traced it's path right up to Harry's ear before whispering 'you sure I can't change your mind on that?' Draco's voice, low and husky, and his breath hot on his throat made Harry's cock harden more noticeabley, at least, judging by Draco's reaction he'd noticed it now, with a soft chuckle he murmured 'I thought I might' before starting his tracing of the water droplets again.

The taste of Harry's skin was enough to make Draco painfully hard, choosing his final water droplet to chase, he stopped his path as he reached Harry's nipple; so softly, he ran his tongue over the little nub, watching it harden beneath his tongue. The gasp Harry let out was more than Draco had ever anticipated, he licked Harry's nipple a few more times before taking it into his mouth and suckling on it, still using his tongue to flick against it.

With his left hand, Draco stroked up Harry's side slowly until he reached his other nipple, where he gave it a gentle tweak with his thumb and finger.

'Holy fucking shit. Merlin Dray. mm so fucking close' Draco pulled away, not touching Harry at all, with a small smirk on his face he waited for Harry to open his eyes again before he spoke.

'Baby I haven't been properly introduced to your bed yet, I don't think you should be coming till you're trapped between me and that bed, my cock rubbing against yours—' Draco didn't have time to finish telling Harry his plans before he was knocked backwards onto said bed with Harry straddling his hips and pulling his shirt up over his head.

'Fuck Dray, you can't, your fucking words, hnng. Too many clothes' as Harry struggled to pull off Draco's trousers he was still wearing from yesterday, Draco used the distraction as a chance to flip them over.

Draco's trousers were off in an instant, and Harry's towel was lying forgotten on the floor, the instant the boys bodies pressed together they gasped, and unable to control their urges anymore began rubbing together.

Draco kissed his way across Harry's collar bones, never stuttering in his rhythm, leaning up to his ear, he finished his sentence from earlier, half in a whisper, but more of a growl, 'Baby, my words, wanted to say, rubbing together, fuck, with my fingers buried in your ass'

Harry, it seemed, had a bit of a thing for Draco's voice, or more specifically, what he said in the bedroom, because the moment Draco finished the word 'ass' Harry's moans echoed off the walls with the shout of Draco's name as he came, covering both boys stomachs, the sight below him was enough to send Draco over the edge too.

'Baby why don't you have the day off, call in sick? Spend the day with me in bed' Draco was wrapped around Harry, sucking and nibbling a mark onto Harry's shoulder, he wasn't sure what it was about Harry that made him rather, well, sappy, but he was going to spend as much time with his as he could, even if that meant getting him to call in sick.

'After yesterday Dray? They'd know I'm not sick, plus, I thought I'd need to hand my notice in as soon as possible if you, y'know, still wanted, I mean, if you still want me to work with you?' Draco leans down for a proper kiss, putting as much passion as he can muster into it.

'I'd love for you to work with me Harry, I'm not changing my mind about that, and I'm not changing my mind about you' Draco blushes slightly and leans down for another kiss to hide it. 'Now, if you're going to hand in that notice, we'd best get up, and, maybe shower again?'

They shared the shower again, struggling slightly to move considering Harry's shower was smaller than Draco's, they shared a few heated kisses, but being limited on your movements does restrict what else you can really do in a shower.

Harry realized why wearing Draco's clothes had made Draco so intimate, seeing Draco in his clothes pleased Harry so much, it made him feel like he needed to mark Draco as his, just in case the clothes weren't enough of a hint.

9:36 and they were just about to head out of the front door, when Harry pulled Draco back, pinning him to the hallway wall, 'My man, in my clothes, you need my mouth on you too' Harry kissed Draco deeply before moving his lips across to his jaw, kissing down his jaw line before dropping down to his neck, where he sucked, nibbled and scraped with his teeth until Draco had a nice and prominent marker. 'You're mine'

And with that, they were out the door and heading down the street to their respective places of work.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading this, it means so so much to me :3 You are all amazing people!**

**DragonLover9865~ Your chapter is up next ~ I really think you'll like it ;)**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness ~ Thank you so much for your constant support! It makes me want to keep writing :3 ~Don't worry, You'll get the chapter you want soon :D**

**Drunken Strawberries~ Hello and welcome to the story, So glad you like it -I hope I keep on pleasing you :D**

**I hope each and every one of you enjoys this chapter... It's not quite how I wanted it, but I had to alter it slightly to make my plans flow :)**

**~Enjoy!**

Harry stopped at the coffee shop on his way to work and wrote a quick but neat and official looking letter of resignation. Coffee in one hand and letter in the other, he headed for work, going straight to his boss's office to hand in his letter.

Leaving the office 10 minutes later Harry felt happy with himself, he had to work until the end of the week officially, but Saturday being his day off, he's taking Sunday as a holiday too. He just has 5 days to make it through here.

The day passed as a blur, he kept getting questioned why he was leaving and if he was having a leaving party; he gave out the necessary answers, he'd been offered another job and fancied a change, and maybe a few drinks at the pub, he's not sure yet. Whenever he wasn't being spoken to, or wasn't rushed off of his feet, his mind drifted back to Draco, he hadn't told him what time he was likely to finish, it could be any time after 10pm, he hoped Draco doesn't think he'll have gone straight home alone.

11:35pm, and Harry's jogging down the street in his chef white once again. He hadn't wanted to stay that late, but they just kept getting customers wanting food, it was 11pm for Christ sake! He rounded the corner and could see Draco's building, but there weren't any lights on at all, he sure as hell hoped he wasn't in bed already, without him.

Tumbling up the stairs Harry fell against the outside door of Draco's flat, knocking gently at first, and when there was no response, a little louder until he was pounding on the door, still there was no answer. He muttered 'alohomora' but it made no difference, Draco'd put up protection spells, he knew there was no way he'd be able to apparate inside, trying once more to get Draco to answer the door, he finally gave up.

He slowly made his way back home, shoulders slouched and looking every bit as defeated as he felt, would Draco really lock him out like that? Reaching his flat, he locked the door behind him and walking into the kitchen, shoved all his whites into the washing machine, it's a good job he had plenty of sets, he made such a mess of them every day.

Grabbing a glass of water, he headed into his bedroom, only to find Draco curled up asleep in his bed. Dropping his glass of water in shock, he leapt onto the bed towards Draco, the smashing and the movement woke Draco a little, but he wasn't fully aware until Harry was yelling at him.

'You little shit. I've been outside your apartment for the last 15 minutes banging on your door thinking you were ignoring me because I finished work so late, but no, instead you break into my flat and you're just casually asleep in my bed, no note on any of the doors or anything- I thought you hated me again'

The last phrase was no louder than a whisper and punctuated by a sob, Draco didn't know what to do, he thought this was being helpful, he figured when Harry hadn't shown up by half 10 that he was working late and would want to come straight home.

Shuffling over to Harry, he grabbed him in his arms and pulled him into a tight hug 'I'm so sorry baby, I didn't think about a note, I just figured you'd want to come straight home after a long day at work and I, I wanted to see you again but I couldn't, and I remembered you saying you apparated into your flat, so I tried it and you had no wards up and I tried to stay awake for you baby but your bed is so comfy and it smells like you all around me, I guess I must have drifted off and I'm so sorry but I definitely don't hate you Harry'

'You can't scare me like that Dray, I can't lose you now I've finally found you' it was no louder than a whisper, but the words shocked Draco into silence.

Harry'd calmed down again now, Draco was being sincere, he hadn't meant to scare Harry. 'Can we just go to sleep, it's been a tiring day' Harry pulls off his vest, and in just his boxers and clambers into bed beside Draco, who, appears to be wearing very little, if anything at all.

'If that's what you want baby, oh, how did the talk with your boss go?' Draco couldn't help being a little bit curious how soon Harry would be able to start working with him and spending all day every day with him.

'I finish on Friday, then we're all supposedly going out for a few drinks; I don't really want to go, but as it's my leaving party I can't just not turn up; will you come with me?' He doesn't know what made him add that last bit, it probably wasn't a good idea introducing Draco to everyone from the kitchens, but if he had to endure a night in the pub, he wanted Draco at his side.

'I'd love to come with you, is it the same pub I went to last time, or is there another one I don't know about?' Draco still can't exactly remember what happened that night, but he's glad for what it led to anyway.

'No it's that same one, don't worry, I won't let you get as drunk as last time, or at least, if you are, I will be too. Now sleep time though.'


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**DragonLover9865 your chapter is finally here ;)**

**Thank you for your review and challenge :D Sorry it took a while to fit in! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

The boys woke the next morning to a loud insistent banging, it took Harry a few minutes to realize someone was knocking on his door, or trying to knock his door down.

Grumbling, Harry placed a small kiss on Draco's forehead –he wasn't asleep, but he wasn't quite awake either- and struggling into a pair of pyjama trousers he heads over to the door.

'I don't know what you're trying to sell to me but it's early and I'd rather like to go back to bed' Harry tries shutting the door, never looking up; he doesn't get visitors, his only visitor is in his bed, where he'd like to be.

'Harry! Don't you shut that door on me!'

Harry'd know that voice anywhere, looking up at last, his eyes widen in shock 'Hermione? Ron? What are you- why are you- how- here?'

'Good with words as always I see, Can we come in please Harry, rather than talking in your doorway' opening the door wider for Hermione to enter, Ron seems to just be tagging along slightly awkwardly.

'Can I get a t-shirt if I'm going to be having company then' Harry heads off into his bedroom before either of them have a chance to answer, grabbing a shirt and noticing Draco's gone back to sleep, clutching Harry's pillow to him.

'Okay, so what did you guys come here for, I haven't seen you in forever and you turn up on my doorstep early one morning, what's wrong?' Harry felt a little bad phrasing his question like that, but it's not quite 7am, he should not be awake right now.

'Mate that's the point. We haven't seen you in forever. We keep coming round here but you're never in, especially this last week or so, not even in the mornings. Where do you keep going?' Harry hadn't realized they'd actually been trying to see him for a while, now he did feel quite bad about presuming something had happened.

'You guys know I work stupid hours, I took on a few more recently, I sometimes start work about 7 and finish about midnight, that's why I never seem to be home' He really hated lying to them, but there's no way in hell he'd tell them where he'd really been staying.

'Is that even legal Harry?' As always, Hermione was concerned.

'I get a break in the middle Hermione, I just stay in the kitchens and eat lunch, it's easier than coming home' that wasn't quite a lie, it just wasn't exactly the truth either.

'Surely you have a day off Harry, we have to start seeing you again, there's so much we don't know about you anymore' That was an understatement, but Harry wasn't going to correct them.

'I do get a day off but it changes all the time, so it's hard to organize anything for it' Hermione looked like she was believing him, but trying to think of a solution. Scratching his neck, Harry tried to think of something to say, before Ron interrupted him.

'Mate are those hickeys on your neck!? Or did someone try to strangle you?' Huh, apparently Ron had become more observant.

Panicking slightly, Harry tried to think of a reasonable answer, only before he could come up with one, Draco shuffled out of the bedroom, completely naked, 'Harry? Where'd you g—fuck!' his eyes widened comically before he ran back into the bedroom, faster than Harry'd ever seen him move- even on a broom.

'MALFOY?! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MALFOY?! HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE NEAR HIM HARRY HE'S SCUM. Has he cursed you. Harry did he put you under the imperius curse? Why would you stoop to such levels!?'

Ron was mad, Ron was redder than Harry'd ever seen him and he didn't seem to be calming down.

'Ron, relax a minute and I'll explain okay, just, stop yelling and, don't call him scum.' Harry was trying to calm him, but him defending Draco wasn't helping at all.

'DON'T CALL HIM SCUM? HARRY, HE IS SCUM. HE'S A DEATH EATER. HOW CAN YOU BE WITH HIM LIKE THAT!? IF IT'S JUST A FUCK BUDDY YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST PICKED SOMEONE DECENT.'

'Ron, Stop it! He's not a death eater and never really was, he's changed Ron, he's so different, just give him a chance to show you that! And I would never have a 'fuck buddy' Ron, if you think I would then you don't know me at all.'

'Give him a chance?! Harry he'll probably hex me if he steps into this room again. I'll never get that image of Malfoy's butt out of my head, it's going to scar me for the rest of my life' Hermione was staying incredibly quiet through all of this, and Harry wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

'Hey! I'll have you know I have a mighty fine arse thank you very much. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep shouting at Harry, he doesn't deserve it.' Draco sauntered into the room, fully dressed though still looking dishevelled from sleep, and came to sit next to Harry, despite his politeness, his presence didn't help with Ron's anger.

'YOU JUST COME SAUNTERING IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE. GET OUT MALFOY. HARRY'S OUR FRIEND, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU.'

This provokes Draco more than Harry expected 'HARRY CAN CHOOSE WHO HIS FRIENDS ARE, WHO HE WANTS TO SPEND HIS TIME WITH, AND CONSIDERING I'VE BEEN IN HIS APARTMENT MORE THAN YOU, I'D SAY I CAN WALK AROUND HERE IF I LIKE, NOW DEAL WITH IT'

'Dray, you don't need to get yourself involved in this you know' Harry thought he'd said it quietly, apparently however, Ron heard.

'DRAY, DRAY?! YOU HAVE A FUCKING PET NAME FOR HIM. WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU HARRY?'

'STOP. He hasn't done anything to me other than care for me, now please, stop shouting and either accept what is here, or just leave us in peace'

'Fine, come on 'mione, we're going' Walking towards the door, Ron stops when he notices Hermione isn't following him. 'Hermione?'

Looking directly at Harry, Hermione finally voices her thoughts 'Are you truly happy with him Harry'

'Happier than I've ever been, than I thought I could be Hermione, I feel cared for' Harry'd not admitted this before, not even to himself, but as he said it, he knew it was true.

'We care for you Harry, if you're truly happy, then I hope it all works out for you' Hermione was sincere, unfortunately, Ron didn't agree with her though.

'HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT 'MIONE, IT'S MALFOY, HE DOESN'T DESERVE HARRY, AND IF HARRY'S STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL FOR HIS TRICKS THAT'S HIS OWN PROBLEM' Ron had stepped back into the conversation, and he didn't do it quietly.

'OKAY RON, YOU KNOW WHAT. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU. YOU WALK OUT OF MY LIFE 5 YEARS AGO, TOO PRE-OCCUPIED WITH EACH OTHER TO ACTUALLY NOTICE HOW FUCKING MISERABLE YOUR SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND WAS, AND NOW, YOU COME WALTZING BACK IN WITH NO WARNING TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO. I'M NOT ACCEPTING IT. EITHER BE HAPPY FOR US, OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT, RIGHT NOW.'

'Are you serious Mate, you're picking him over us?! We had a baby to look after, we couldn't come and see you much! It's not my fault.' Ron was fuming again, but he was too shocked to actually start yelling at him, he stood, staring, disbelieving.

'JUST GET OUT RON.' With a confused look between the 3 of them, Ron turned and left the apartment, at the doorway he turned back to Hermione.

'Are you coming 'Mione, we're not wanted here anymore'

'Harry?' Hermione ignored Ron's question 'I just thought you should know, I'm happy for you and proud of you, and here if you want to talk. Also, we actually came round this morning, to, well, to tell you, I'm pregnant again'

Harry was shocked, he definitely hadn't expected Hermione to have any more kids, then again, he doesn't know her that well anymore. 'That's great Hermione, congratulations!' He walks over, giving her an awkward hug.

'Thanks Harry, I'll see you around okay?' and with that, she joined Ron and left the apartment.

Collapsing back down on the sofa, Draco bundled him up in his arms and hugged him close 'I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't know you had company, I shouldn't have just walked out of the bedroom, I'm sorry I made your friends leave'

Harry sniffled a little bit, he was just so angry with Ron 'Dray, they haven't been my friends for 5 years, I'm sorry they insulted you and don't approve of us, it's true what I said to Hermione you know, I am the happiest now that I've ever been'

Harry snuggled closer, resting his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heartbeat 'Baby I don't care about them insulting me, I'm used to it, I don't like them insulting you. And Harry, this is the happiest I've ever been too' leaning down, Harry felt him press a small his to the top of his head before hugging him impossibly closer and just holding him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the slight delay!**

** .5220 - currently, an mpreg isn't in my plan, but I'm still writing and if I get an idea I like I might try it out... If anyone has thoughts whether I should or shouldn't write an mpreg into the story, leave me a review and I'll see what the majority is :) **

** Anyway, Enjoy :)**

The rest of the week passed unceremoniously and Friday was upon them before they knew it. They'd been staying at alternate houses throughout the week, and as Draco had discovered, Trix didn't like being left alone for too long, so he had to start letting her come downstairs to spend the day with him. He'd also been out and bought a grand piano, which he'd placed in the corner of the shop, when he had no customers, he'd sit and practice playing like he used to when he was young, he was a little rusty, but getting better each time he played.

Draco knew he was meant to meet Harry at the pub, but he didn't really know what time, since Harry finished work when there was no work left to do -he couldn't imagine they'd keep him too late, with it being his last day;- considering he lived around the corner from the pub it would only take him a few minutes to walk there, and he really didn't want to be sat there alone all night, he decided he'd leave his house at 10pm, and hope they'd all arrive at a similar time.

10pm on the dot Draco stepped out of his house, locking up behind him, but leaving the wards down, just in case they drank more than intended tonight. He steadily made his way down the road, walking slower than was necessary, it was 10:06 by the time he entered the pub, it was only a small room really, 5 square tables crammed together and a row of stools at the bar, looking around, he was positive Harry wasn't here yet, there was a young couple at the back of the room, and a group of 4 girls, probably only just old enough to drink around one of the other tables.

Unsure what was his best idea, Draco settled on one of the bar stools and scanned their bottles of drinks in the fridge, maybe tequila wasn't a good idea this time, and judging from what was surrounding it on the shelf, he'd imagine they all had a similar kick to them too. 'What can I get you son?' Looking up he saw the barman was watching him, waiting for his decision.

'Oh erm, I'm not sure, what about one of those down there?' Draco said as he pointed down at some of the bottles in the fridge, not quite sure what he was pointing at.

'Sure, Kopparberg it is, which flavour kid, we've got, naked apple, strawberry and lime or mixed fruit?' Draco was a little wary of something named naked apple, surely all apples were naked, right?

'Errm, I'll go for the mixed fruit please' Draco handed over his money, refusing a glass so if he didn't drink it, it wouldn't be quite as obvious. Taking a sip out of the bottle, he was pleasantly surprised, it wasn't fantastic, but it was rather like drinking a strange fruit juice, he could handle drinking this all night.

He stayed sat on the bar stool, watching people come and go, slowly drinking his way through two and a half ciders, he was planning on possibly going home when he finished this one, it was 11:15 already, or maybe it would be a good idea to find where Harry worked? No, he actually didn't have a clue where it was. Just as he'd made up his mind to leave, the door opens and a large group of people walk in, there's probably about 15 of them, and they nearly fill the tiny room. Looking through the crowd expecting to see Harry, Draco's disappointed, he see's someone he's sure he's seen before, but can't place where from.

Three members from the crowd come over to the bar while the rest start moving chairs round to form a group, they order a huge list of drinks, and as they're being poured, they get handed out to whoever wants them, the majority of them seem to be drinking the ale Draco tried his first night here, but there's one or two that have the spirits mixed in with coke; taking a mental note of that, Draco tries to remember that for next time he's here.

As the last of the group get their drinks, the three at the bar list off another 3 ale's and one Bulmers –again, something he decides to try at some point- Draco's baffled as to why you'd order four extra drinks until the door opens again, and in walks Harry with 2 older looking men and a youngish boy Draco's sure he's seen before. Harry's deep in conversation with one of the older men, not noticing Draco to begin with.

Draco doesn't know how to react, should he walk over to Harry, or would Harry not appreciate it with all these other people here? Thankfully he doesn't have to make a decision as Harry turns around to claim his drink and spots Draco, his face lighting up in a smile.

'Hey guys, we need an extra space, Draco's joining us too, Dray, this is Ry who picked you up off the floor last time you drank too much, and my two err ex-bosses? And that lot over there are the rest of the rabble who work in the kitchens too.' As Harry's sort of introducing people, he grabs Draco's arm and pulls him over to the circle of chairs, noticing the gap of now 5 chairs for them to fill.

'Wait I know you! You're the kid who works at the bookshop aren't you? I came in looking for Harry one night, you did know him!' of course, that was Joanie who'd remembered why she recognized Draco.

Draco chuckled a little, slightly uncomfortable, she looked like she was waiting for a response, with a shy smile Draco mumbled 'err yeah I know him.'

All of a sudden, it was like a firework had gone off with the noise, it was everyone at once, all shouting, all directed at him. 'Oh my god it's you!' 'Yeah, you're the one who ate Harry's neck!' 'you better be taking good care of my boy' 'no wonder Harry didn't want to tell us about you, your damn fiine' 'to be fair, it looks like Harry's done his fair share of neck biting too' 'I can't believe Harry kept this from us' 'so are you two a thing, or a bit on the side of life' 'I bet there's more than just a bit of neck biting going on with them two.' Draco didn't think he could blush much redder, and glancing at Harry, he wasn't fairing much better either.

'GUYS. WOULD YOU SHUT UP' everyone looked at Harry a little startled, taking a sip from his Bulmers and a deep breath, Harry sort of answered a few questions. 'Yes, Dray is the one who gave me the hickeys, and yes, I gave him some too' glancing at Draco, he continued 'and yes, he's taking good care of me, also, yeah we are sort of a thing, and before you complain I should have told you, it hasn't been that long since it well, occurred. Happy?'

Leaning in close, Draco whispered in Harry's ear while everyone else was discussing the new revelations between themselves 'I'm sorry I made you do that twice, I never expected you worked with a bunch of journalists at heart, but now you don't have to see them daily, do I get to mark you as mine again?' Draco pulled back slightly, placed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek, making him blush once again, then placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

'Awww that's kind of adorable' Dammit apparently someone had noticed, Draco pulled away with a smile on his face. He grabbed Harry's hand hanging between the stools and together they faced a night of drinking and drunken colleagues.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Okay so I have the next 5 chapters written, after that, it's a big blank with a few ideas along the way, this does mean I'm possibly going to have to post less frequently unless I can find time to sit at the computer for more than a few minutes at a time... I keep trying!**

**Also; thank you for all your thoughts and reviews, I have a fairly good idea in my mind as to what I'm going to write, I'm just not sure how or when yet, and to those of you that have noticed *Drunken Strawberries*... I use apostrophes instead of quotation marks because I'm lazy and it's easier :P Sorry, I'll try not to in the chapters I write from now on cause I know it can get confusing . **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter very much :D ;)**

They stumbled through the door to Draco's place around 3am, giggling to themselves about nothing in particular. Draco tried pulling Harry to the bedroom as Harry tried pulling Draco to the fridge. 'mmmm bed baby.' Draco slurred while running his hands up and down Harry's arm.

Harry had other ideas apparently, 'big breakfast time Dray! Let's cook breakfast! We can have bacon, and egg, and sausage, and fried bread, and tomatoes, and beans, and bacon, and egg, and Draaaay, you're not listening to meeee.'

'I am listening to you baby, I like the idea of breakfast, but you taste waaay better than any of those things you just said, let me taste you Harry'

'Fuck Dray, I, Fuck. Bedroom' Harry had lost the ability to form sentences, but it wasn't so much the alcohol pumping through his blood, it was the look Draco was giving him, as if he was something to be devoured. Draco didn't give Harry a second to change his mind, stepping forward he grabbed Harry round the waist and lifted him off the floor, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and before he knew it he was being dropped onto a bed with Draco hovering over him.

Draco lowered himself down, attaching his lips to Harry's gently, letting his hands roam over the body beneath him, slowly he found the hem of Harry's shirt, trying to pull it up and over his head without breaking the kiss, it turned out to be impossible, but Harry realized what he was doing and got Draco's own t-shirt ready to be taken off too, they pulled apart for a few seconds, in which time they both yanked off their shirts and settled back together.

Using one hand to keep himself from falling face first onto Harry, and his knees holding him up somewhat, Draco let his right hand wander to the belt keeping him out of Harry's pants. He didn't like that belt. He wanted to be closer to Harry. That belt stopped him. He gave up trying to get it off with one hand, grabbing his wand off the table next to the bed he muttered a quick spell, Harry had been so focused on trying to remove Draco's jeans he hadn't noticed the spell, so when suddenly both of them were very naked, he squeaked in surprise.

'Finally' Draco murmured, before lowering himself onto Harry and beginning kissing every inch of skin, Harry was gasping and writhing beneath him, so close to coming just from Draco's mouth sucking on his skin in various spots, his hips being especially sensitive, Draco however, doesn't give Harry the relief he wants, placing the smallest of kisses on the tip of his cock, licking clean the pre come leaking from him, moaning lightly before carrying on down his legs.

As Draco reaches Harry's toes, he looks up at him for a second, before running out of the bedroom, he's back in a mattered of seconds, with the can of squirty cream in his hand. 'Oh baby, you're going to taste even more fantastic coated in cream' Draco giggles as he uncaps the can, shaking it, preparing to spray it on Harry.

'I'd rather be covered in your cream' Harry giggles at his own joke, and apparently it must be hilarious because he couldn't stop giggling.

'You're really quite drunk aren't you baby?' Draco murmurs against Harry's neck, licking a random stripe. Before Harry can respond, Draco's pushing himself up; straddling Harry's hips, he starts to spray small blobs of cream onto Harry's chest, one over each nipple, making the younger boy shiver with the chill of it.

When he's satisfied with how much cream is covering Harry, he leans down and torturously slowly he begins lapping up the cream, starting with the blob on Harry's shoulder, gradually working his way down to his abs, and the lines of cream that now define them.

Below him, Harry is having difficulty keeping still, shuddering with pleasure, and trying to move his hips to get some kind of friction, but the way Draco was sat on him it proved pointless. Harry's difficulties keeping still proved even more difficult when Draco's mouth found the cream on his nipples, one at a time, licking and sucking them clean, paying more attention to them than any other part of his body so far.

Once Draco was satisfied with how clean he was, he grabbed the can from the side of him and slid down Harry's body. With a quick look at Harry, he noticed his eyes were closed in pleasure, perfect, Draco thought, shaking the can, he positioned it just so, and with a small squirt, Harry's eyes flew open, 'Dray! You put cream on my dick!'

'Not for much longer if I can help it baby' Draco responds with a small smirk before dropping his head down and licking off the cream slowly in tiny kitten licks. When Draco's satisfied with himself, he wraps his lips fully around Harry's cock and slowly slides himself as far down as he can, relaxing his throat as he goes.

Harry feels himself hit the back of Draco's throat and with all the build-up he can't help himself, he's coming before he can even think to try and stop himself 'Holy Fucking shit Dray shit fuck Draaay'

Draco pulls off with a satisfied smirk, crawling back up Harry's body he kisses him intensely while rubbing himself against Harry, the noises Harry was making was enough to get him close to coming, Harry stops Draco, rolls them over and with a few strokes of his hand, Draco's coming too, covering their stomachs.

Despite Harry's protests, Draco manages to drag Harry into the shower, they're too tired, and a little bit too drunk still to properly wash, but they're soon clean enough that neither of them are sticky.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, they both fall onto the bed, still wet and naked, but the moment they collapsed onto the bed, they curled up together and were asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**  
**Sorry sorry sorry! I honestly thought I'd updated on Saturday ~ Everything been a little crazy recently, I leave the UK in 12 days; for 4 months :S**

**I'm trying to get this finished before I go but it's so so unlikely now, I promise to keep trying but there could be a long break between chapters once I've left :/**

**Anyway, Enjoy this chapter :)**

Dragon's Lair didn't open till 12 on Saturday, and even then, Draco's alone and hungover, Harry chose to stay in bed as late as possible, opting for sleeping in a bed rather than on a desk. To be fair, Draco didn't blame him.

Harry emerged from upstairs around 2:30, a tray of food in one hand, a pick me up potion in the other. Draco had never seen a better sight, maybe it was Harry in the clothes he'd picked out for him, maybe it was the food after eating nothing all day, maybe it was the pick me up potion offering a cure to his hangover, or maybe it was a mix of all three, either way, Draco downed the potion before offering Harry a rather intimate not-quite-morning-good-morning kiss.

'Harry you are actually the best, not only do you get me drunk, but you bring me food to work the next morning too' leaning in for another quick kiss, Draco settled them down behind the counter and starts scoffing the food down, offering Harry a forkful every now and then.

It didn't take long for the tray to be clear, and as Harry stood up to return the tray upstairs, Draco stopped him, checking the shop was empty, and with a wave of his wand it was gone, meaning he could pull Harry back down for a proper kiss, only stopping when Harry pulled back slightly, murmuring 'public' before placing a final small kiss on Draco's lips.

'Dray? When did you get a piano down here? Can you play it?' Harry'd just noticed the Grand Piano sitting in the corner; that definitely hadn't been there last time he was in here.

Draco stood up, pulling Harry with him, and seated them both on the piano bench, taking a few deep breaths, he begins to play a piece he learnt as a child, something he's never forgotten. Harry's gasp at the side of him made him lose his focus a little, but he was soon back on track.

'Dray you're amazing, how did you learn to play?' Harry was staring in awe, Draco fingers seemed to be barely touching the keys before they moved onto the next note.

Draco finished the piece he was playing before speaking, keeping his focus on one thing at a time, when he's finished, he turned to Harry 'My mother taught me when I was young, I stopped playing all throughout Hogwarts, but then, I started spending more time alone in the shop, I was out one evening when you were at work and saw it, it looked so elegant, it reminded me of how my mother used to be, strong and powerful, and so, I brought it here, and whenever it's quiet, I'll sit and play random tunes, I still need more practice'

Draco looked so vulnerable as he was speaking about his mother, about how he was lonely in the shop, Harry didn't know what to do other than to give him a gentle kiss. 'You're fantastic Draco, can you teach me sometime maybe?'

'I can teach you anything you want Harry' Draco whispered, a small light in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

'Let's save that for later baby, for now, can I hear you play some more please?' Harry didn't miss the way Draco had worded the sentence, and he'd be more than happy to take him up on his offer later, but for now, he liked seeing Draco relaxed and unguarded.

Draco sat playing random pieces of music for the next 40 minutes or so uninterrupted, until the end of one piece he found himself getting a round of applause, turning round rapidly- and nearly falling off the stool in the process –he finds someone who must be a customer stood at a slight distance, he'd obviously been stood listening.

'Dude that was amazing, it sounded like a recording when I walked in the shop, you should totally have someone playing in here all the time, makes it feel more homey, anyway, carry on, I'll just go looking for a new book.' Before Draco could even respond the odd man had walked behind one of the bookshelves.

Unsure of what to do, Draco settles himself next to Harry again and begins another piece he's been trying out, a lot of the music he's been playing the last few days has just been him testing out different rhythms and chords together and seeing what works, and that's all he was doing again now.

10 minutes later and the random guy is back watching again, 'would you mind if I just sat over hear reading while you played? It's really relaxing, I'll pay for the book first of course!' Heading over to the counter, Draco rung the book through and accepted the money.

'You can stay here and listen all you like, I can't promise you any good tunes though, they're just what go round in my head'

'You make them all up? They were fantastic! I thought you were playing like, Mozart or what's-his-face, that other famous one, you seriously make them up?! You should write it all down!' That was an idea Draco hadn't considered, but he's sure he'd be able to set up a spell to record everything he plays, he'd just have to make sure the quill stays hidden, maybe inside the piano.

Harry and Draco had company until just before 5, when their guest stood up and announced he had to go home, but would be back soon if there was going to be music more often.

'Do you think it could actually be a good thing Harry, playing when people are in here, maybe even putting some bean bags down for them? I could hire somebody to play all day, or maybe I could let them sell the books while I play all day.'

'I love working with just you Dray, but having someone else here too while you play piano all day does sound like a fantastic idea, maybe wait until we've got to coffee shop open though?'

'Don't worry baby, that's our task for tomorrow, we'll have it open in no time, now how about we lock up and head upstairs, I can teach you some of my many skills.' With a sly wink, Draco's grabbing Harry's hand and leading him towards the stairs, flicking his wand at the door as he goes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry: I got carried away with this one slightly, at least you will all be able to bake if you can't already :D**

'So what're you going to be teaching me Dray?' Harry's voice is lower than he expected; anticipation for what's to come. However it wasn't what he expected.

'Nothing! You're going to teach me to cook!' Draco sounded so pleased with himself as he said this, Harry's groan and muttering of 'tease' brought him back to earth slightly, with a smirk, he pulled Harry close to him, licking the shell of his ear before whispering 'I can teach you that tonight baby' and with a wink, he was sauntering away into the kitchen, leaving Harry staring a little shocked rooted to the spot.

Regaining his composure, Harry joined Draco in the kitchen to find him pulling out flour and sugar with various other ingredients. 'So what am I supposed to be teaching you how to make?'

'PANCAKES!' Harry was a bit startled by Draco's sudden outburst, but laughed when he saw the ingredients Draco had got out.

'Baby, you don't need sugar, butter, or yeast for pancakes' Harry started putting away said ingredients, along with the remains of the mess from lunch.

'Oh, what do I need to make them taste so good then?' Draco looked truly baffled at what else could be needed in baking.

'Plain flour, yeah, that red one, okay, and you'll need eggs, milk and water' Harry started getting out bowls and whisks and pans, getting out enough to make two batches, one each, just in case Draco's didn't work.

'Okay, put your plain flour into the bowl—NO STOP, not the whole bag Draco! Just like, some?' apparently, this was going to be harder than he thought.

'Right, now break 2 eggs on the edge of your bowl and pour them in, make sure not to get any shell in the mixture!'

'Haaaarry it won't brea—Oh! I did it! Erm, is it meant to shatter everywhere? Eww its gloopy!' with a sigh, Harry grabbed some kitchen role and started cleaning up the mess of egg all over the side.

'It'll be fine Dray, just try to be a little more gentle with the next one yeah?' the second egg was a little more successful, at least half of this one went into the bowl.

'Okay, now you add a little bit of water and whisk it, if it needs more liquid, add some milk, but don't make it too watery, it just needs to be, erm, like gravy consistency?'

Draco gave it his best shot, but the water and flour splashed everywhere when he whisked them, including all down his front. He decided he needed some milk, but got a little distracted watching Harry and forgot to stop pouring quickly enough, resulting in his mixture being very runny, maybe if he stuck it in the pan, Harry wouldn't notice.

'How do I cook it Harry?' Harry finished whisking his mixture, and grabbing both the pans, put them on the hob, dropping a spot of oil in each.

'You wait for the oil to heat up, then you pour in just enough mixture to cover the bottom of the pan… you keep watching it till it's all changed colour slightly, then you turn it over, nice and simple.'

Apparently, it wasn't nice and simple, Draco managed to burn his to the pan, well really, it was Harry's fault, he kept wiggling his arse and humming, Draco's attention wandered slightly, that's all.

'Dray it smells like it's burning, turn it over before it's ruined' Harry never turned around, too intent on adding cinnamon into his mixture to notice the mess Draco was making, Harry soon noticed when he turned around to start cooking his pancakes too. 'What the hell happened with that?! You know it's meant to stay flat in the bottom of the pan right?'

Draco's pancakes resembled a small mountain of mush, and not much else. 'I tried baby but it just got stuck so I scraped it off the bottom and now it's all in a mess and it won't work'

Harry binned Draco's pancake while he wasn't looking, grabbing the bag of flour, he added more into the mixture 'Okay, you need to mix that so it's not lumpy but thicker than before, then keep watch of it when it's in the pan'

Harry returned to his own mixture, now actually cooked, plating up the first pancake he began his humming again while preparing the next one. Draco's second attempt was much more successful, despite getting distracted every once in a while, -especially when Harry smudged mixture across his cheek without noticing- with 5 pancakes edible when they'd done; mainly Harry's, they make their way over to the sofa to settle down and enjoy their hard work.

It's only a few minutes until Harry starts feeding Draco with his hands, he can't help himself, he moans louder than he'd expected when Draco sucks the sauce from his fingers too. Glancing at Draco, he notice's he has syrup on his chin; in one swift movement the plates are on the small table and Harry is straddling Draco, licking the syrup away before placing a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco doesn't allow it to stay as a soft kiss though, capturing Harry's mouth again and devouring him, moaning at the taste of the sweetness from their pancakes against the taste of pure Harry. It isn't long before they're rocking against each other, erections pressed together and brokenly moaning between sloppy kisses.

'Harry, hnnng, baby, bedroom' Slowly, Harry stands up, pulling Draco with him, never letting them get more than a few inches apart, with a little difficulty they made their way to the bedroom, stopping a few times to lean on walls and tables, well, to pin each other to various surfaces, and once stumbling over when Trix decides she wants to get in the way.

Before Draco has the chance to get Harry on the bed, Harry mutters a few words and waves his hand vaguely, next thing Draco knows they're both stood with a pile of clothes at their feet, skin pressed flush against skin 'shit, a little warning baby' Draco murmurs as he pushes Harry down onto the bed.

'I'm gonna teach you how to feel good Harry, relax and trust me okay, and if you want me to stop, just say so, yeah?' Draco starts kissing down Harry's neck, leaving a few marks in his wake; gradually, he makes his way down Harry's torso until he reaches Harry's cock, with a quick lick and a kiss, he moves himself away slightly, settling in-between Harry's legs; 'Baby can you bend your knees for me please' Draco's stroking Harry's thighs, trying to keep him relaxed.

'Dray, what are you planning to do to me? I, I don't think I'm ready for that yet' Harry's blush fades gradually into his chest, leaning up, Draco kisses him deeply, distracting him for a few minutes.

'Don't worry baby, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, I'm not saying we have sex tonight, please just trust me enough to make you feel good, okay?'

The look in Draco's eyes is enough to relax him, it's a look of sincerity, and a little hope too, 'Okay Dray, I trust you, just, kiss me a little bit first?'

'Anything for you baby' Draco spends the next 10 minutes or so worshipping Harrys upper body, kissing every inch of skin and marking him in various places, when he places a small kiss to the tip of Harry's cock, Harry moans and jumps slightly, 'You okay baby? I can wait if you want'

'Dray, you just, made me jump, hnnng, you're a fucking tease, suck me already!' Harry's embarrassed to realize how desperate he sounded, but he would be begging if Draco didn't help him soon.

Draco doesn't bother to reply, instead wrapping his mouth around Harry, after the 4th time Harry hit's the back of Draco's throat, Draco pulls off completely.

'Draaayyy' Harry's whimpering at the loss of contact, but doesn't notice Draco slicking up his fingers with lube and warming it slightly, leaning forward, Draco presses a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth before returning to his cock, pressing a few small kisses along the length.

As Draco takes Harry back into his mouth, he slides his finger to Harry's entrance, after circling it a few times he pushes in just the smallest bit, the groan from Harry stop's him, pulling off of him again, he looks up in concern, to see Harry watching him.

'Baby you need to relax a bit more, please?' Draco presses kisses to Harry's legs at the side of him and feels him relax, without warning Harry he pushes his finger in, past the ring of muscle up to his knuckle.

'Shit. Fuck Dray, hold still!' Harry hadn't expected it, and he definitely hadn't expected the burning stretch that came with it.

Draco waited a few minutes, placing random kisses to any part of Harry he could reach without moving too much, 'baby I'm going to move a little bit, just relax okay?' Draco didn't give Harry time to respond before he pulled his finger nearly all the way out and pushed back in to the same place, Harry let out a noise, not quite moan, not quite whimper, but Draco carried on until Harry was not quite as tight, pushing in past his knuckle.

Harry let out a definite moan that time, encouraged, Draco continued his ministrations for a few minutes before pulling out completely, causing Harry to whimper again, in only a few seconds, Draco had slicked up his fingers better, slowly, he tried to push two in.

'Shit Dray. Fuck. Hold still. Hurts.' Harry had his eyes closed, and judging by the deep breathes he was taking, was trying to relax himself. Draco felt Harry loosen around him and pushed in further, getting another groan from Harry, he stilled when his fingers were completely buried in Harry, allowing him to adjust a bit better.

After a few moments, Harry visibly relaxed in front of Draco, and with a rather broken voice, commanded 'move.' Draco didn't need telling twice, working slowly until he felt Harry loosen around him, he began to pick up his pace a little, causing Harry to let out some rather indignant moans.

Draco crooked his fingers upwards, and judging by the noise Harry let out, he had found his prostate, with his left hand, he started stroking Harry's cock, making sure to spread the pre-come around with his thumb, stroking across his slit, while with his right hand he continued to stroke Harry's prostate with every thrust in.

It was only a few moments before Harry was coming, covering his chest, no warning at all other than the shout of Draco's name as he came.

Feeling Harry clenching around his fingers as he came pushed Draco over the edge, pulling out, he collapsed on top of Harry where they both were asleep within minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**So this chapter is really long and yeah, I'm sorry, It's a bit odd – I'm not sure I'm happy with it, but I gave up on it. Hope you like it at least a little :)**

Harry woke early on Sunday morning, aching, dirty and pinned to the bed by Draco, with a groan he tried to push him onto the other side of the bed, but he couldn't get any leverage, instead he tried to be nice, kissing Draco sweetly over his face, neck and shoulders, but he still wouldn't move, with an annoyed grunt, Harry bit down lightly on Draco's shoulder, gradually increasing the pressure until Draco squeaked and jerked away.

'What the hell Harry, you bit me!' Draco wasn't expecting to wake up quite so early, and definitely not like that.

'well I couldn't wake you any other way, and since you're lying on my arms I couldn't exactly use them to wake you in any way' Harry has a shy smile playing on his lips as he says this, looking away before Draco can respond.

'And what way would that be Harry?' Draco still hadn't moved, other than to whisper in his ear.

'Maybe if you move a little I could show you' Harry doesn't know where that confidence came from, and he's slightly wishing he could take it back, but it's too late, Draco's watching him closely.

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Draco tries to roll himself sideways slightly, only to find himself quite literally stuck to Harry, their joined dried come peeling off in flakes as he tries to pull away further, 'Eww, this is gross, maybe a shower first baby?'

After a very long and pleasing shower, both boys dressed and started planning out any supplies they might need for the café, they had a long day ahead of them.

Just after half 6 the boys returned to the shop, fully equipped with everything they'd intended to buy for the Café, as well as a car they had to transfigure –apparently, you couldn't just walk out of a store with a fridge in your hands… it wasn't seen as normal- Harry wouldn't say it was a horrific experience, but if he had any choice, he wouldn't let Draco be driving a car again anytime soon.

Collecting up their purchases from the day, they dropped them all off in the bookshop before heading upstairs, stopping to return the car to the stone it had once been. Draco entered the kitchen to store the food they'd bought, as Harry headed over to the desk, returning the paper and paints he held to their original size, he sat down and started focusing on his current plan.

It took Draco around 10 minutes to notice what Harry was actually doing, and how focused he was; creeping up behind him, he waited until Harry removed his paintbrush from the page before pouncing and tickling his ribs.

Harry jumps up with a squeal, knocking the desk slightly causing the paint to wobble precariously close to the edge, but right now, he didn't notice that, he was too busy trying to escape Draco's torture. With a twist of his body, he was able to fight back, or try, apparently, Draco wasn't the slightest bit ticklish.

Harry couldn't escape anywhere, there was a table behind him covered in paint, a wall to his right, and a sofa behind Draco to the left, with the only escape plan he can think of, he steps towards Draco, forcing him backwards, when he's close enough to the sofa, he pushes Draco just enough for him to lose his balance, falling onto the sofa, and pulling Harry with him.

In a swift movement, Harry captures his hands, stretching them above his head, he mutters a slightly adjusted incantation for the incarceous spell under his breath, and finds himself holding a Gryffindor coloured length of ribbon, binding Draco's hands in place, he lets him go and crawls back along his body, stopping when he can look Draco in the eye.

'Are you sure that was a good idea Dray, I mean, there has to be _somewhere_ on your body that you're ticklish' Harry has a mischievous glint in his eye, and by the look on his face, Draco knows he's not going to enjoy this anywhere as much as he'd like.

Harry realises once he's bound Draco's hands he can't actually remove his shirt, but thankfully, he wore a button up today, slowly, he works his way down the buttons, revealing more flesh as he goes, clambering off of Draco, he moves to his feet, where one by one, he removes his socks, then slowly begins tugging his jeans, he's lay in just his boxers; until Harry simply vanishes them along with his shirt.

Grabbing one of the paint brushes from the desk behind him, he transfigures it into a feather, a look of realization dawns on Draco's face. 'NO. Harry you can't, you wont, you can't make me stay still! Please you can't!'

'I can bind your feet too if you like baby, but believe me, it's payback time, I can make it worth your while if you behave yourself' the look on Harry's face made Draco lie still, at least, until Harry gently ran the feather along the sole of his foot.

'NO. You can't get me to stay still!' with this, Draco kicked his feet out and jumped up, his arms bound at an awkward angle falling in front of his body, standing with the sofa between him and Harry he didn't feel safe, but he had to get out of the binds.

'You know I can bind your ankles no matter where you're standing Dray, you can play nice and lie still, or I can fasten you up while I finish my sign, it's your choice' Harry's not really sure how he expected Draco to respond, but it wasn't by making a dash for the bedroom.

With a smile playing on his lips, Harry follows behind, conjuring another 2 ribbons as he walks. He finds Draco sitting on the bed, looking surprised that Harry actually followed. 'Lie Down'

'Harry?' Draco sounds small, and a little bit scared.

'I won't hurt you Dray, please, lie down' Harry doesn't know where this feeling and need to control has come from, it's not like him at all.

Draco slides down the bed, lying stretched out, moving over to him, Harry fastens his already bound hands to the headboard, 'Thank you, do I need to use this ribbon or not?' Draco shakes his head, but doesn't actually answer. 'Good, I will get my revenge Dray, but first, I'm going to finish my painting, I'll be back shortly.'

'Harry?! No Harry come back! Please, you can't leave me like this Harry!' Harry's already out the door, he can hear him, but doesn't respond, he doesn't like being crept up on, and Draco needs to learn that. He knows he only has a small bit of work left to do, so he wont be more than a few minutes, but he needs to calm himself down too, he never thought seeing Draco naked and tied up for him would be so pleasurable.

3 minutes pass, Draco's still calling out to him. He puts the finishing touch on the painting and mutters a drying spell, grabbing the piece of card, he runs to the door leading down to the shop, as it closes behind him he hears Draco call his name, obviously he heard the door close too.

Taping the sign to the door, he feels proud of himself, it's a simple sign 'Dragon's Lair; closed for refurbishment, opening with a new café in a few days!' it's the best way to tell their customers what's coming.

Shaking himself slightly, he remembers Draco, bound upstairs, waiting for him. He runs up the stairs, taking them three at a time, and pulling the feather out of his pocket, prepares himself, either for a tantrum from Draco, or for some serious fun.

Draco had obviously been struggling, the bed sheets were a tangled mess around him and his wrists were red from the friction, but he looked gorgeous to Harry. Stalking over to him, he stood at the end of the bed, just admiring his perfection.

'You really are perfect'

'Would you let me go then now?' Draco's words seem to startle Harry, as if he didn't even realize he'd spoken out loud.

'Not until I've found your ticklish spots; you could just tell me you know, and then this time could be spent much more constructively' Harry tries wiggling his eyebrows as he say this, but he just receives a laugh from Draco.

With a feather as his weapon, Harry draws small patters across every inch of skin, so delicately it could barely be felt, but he succeeded in his quest, other than just his feet being ticklish, Harry also discovered Draco was ticklish on the backs of his knees, and slightly on his hips. After tracing across all of Draco's body, Harry glides the feather along the length of Draco's hard cock, earning a gasp from him.

Harry's sat on the bed next to Draco at this point, leaning down, he gives him a small kiss before pulling back, 'my time to explore now' and before Draco can ask, Harry's fingers are gently brushing over his skin.

He starts at his hands, with his long delicate fingers, before sliding over the ribbon and onto his arms, he traces the dark mark with his forefinger. Draco draws in a breath and doesn't release it until Harry speaks a minute later.

'I actually like this you know, it stands for so much more than evil, it shows you were willing to give up your life to protect your family, it shows you were strong enough to overcome your troubles, it shows you have weaknesses and can be misguided like all of us, but mostly, it shows how far you've come, from being the boy you were then, to the man you are now.' Draco doesn't know what to say, how to respond, he'd always only thought of it as a marker or his mistakes and failure.

When Harry finishes his small speech he places a kiss on the scared skin and undoes the ribbons before continuing on his journey over Draco's body, he doesn't stop again until he reaches his chest, Draco's arms; now at his side get in Harry's way a little.

Harry's breath hitches when he reaches the scar starting at Draco's left shoulder, and stopping just below his right ribs, he traces his finger down the length of it, before noticing the once running across horizontally just below Draco's navel and following that one with his finger too.

Draco seems to have stopped breathing, too scared by what Harry could be thinking.

'I am so fucking sorry Dray, I swear I never meant to hurt you like this, I can never apologize enough, your body is beautiful, and I scarred you forever for no real reason, I'm sorry, I don't know how you can even bare to look at me, I, I'm sorry-' Harry sounds like he's about to say something else too, but instead he lets out a sob and pulls away from Draco, curling in on himself.

Draco tries reaching out to him, but he shies away from his touch, hurting Draco more than the scars ever do. 'Harry, Baby please look at me, I don't blame you for what you did in that bathroom that day; hell, I'd have probably tried the same thing if I'd known the spell! But we were both young and stupid and I've never blamed you for it Harry, I, well, I like how those scars always reminded me of you' Draco definitely sounds shy as he says that, Harry glances up, but can't look him in the eyes.

'I nearly killed you though Dray, how can you say it's nothing!' Harry lets out another sob, he's held this in for so long, maybe he should have held on a little longer.

'Harry! I tried to hit you with the cruciatus curse, you cannot blame yourself for this, you didn't kill me, and that's what matters, now can I please have a hug, you did leave me tied up for ages you know'

'Oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I don't know what happened I just got carried away I'm so sorry' Harry's sobbing again, but this time he throws himself into Draco's lap and curls around him, crying onto his shoulder.

'Come on Harry, let's just forget it and cuddle in bed yeah?' Draco didn't want to admit he hadn't actually minded being tied up when Harry was taking it so badly, but maybe he could bring it up again sometime.

'Dray it's not even 8 o clock yet' despite saying this, they still clamber under the sheets and snuggle down in bed together, with Trix on their toes, -who had been watching the whole affair from the doorway- they entwined their limbs with each other, earning a content sigh from Harry and just lay holding each other.

'You're actually the best Dray, I think, I'm falling in love with you.' Harry hadn't meant to say that, he doesn't know why it slipped out, but thinking about it, it's quite true, he just doesn't think Draco will feel the same way.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This is longer than I intended, and it actually took me quite a while to write, sorry if it's not too good, I tried! ~First time writer; remember? :)**

**-I'd really like your reviews on this :3 -Constructive criticism is always useful... also, I have finally got past my writers block and written four chapters tonight and know what I plan to do next, I'm just not sure when I'm going to have the time to write it :S**

**~Oh, don't forget to Enjoy!**

Draco's stunned. He can't have heard him right. Harry can't be falling in love with him, he's not worth Harry's love. He knows that's what Harry said, and he knows he needs to reply before Harry starts panicking, but can he really open his soul and tell Harry his true feelings?

'Harry?' Looking up at him, Harry looks ashamed of what he's just admitted.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I don't kno—mmf' Harry was worrying so Draco silenced him with a passionate kiss, putting all his feelings into it, hoping Harry would understand, apparently, he didn't, as when they pulled apart, he still kept apologizing.

'Harry! Stop apologizing already, I, eurgh fuck, I think I've loved you a tiny bit since I was 11, but you being in my life these past few months, I now know why I felt like that, you're amazing Harry, these months have been the best in my life, and I have grown to truly love you, I just, I never expected you to feel anything nearly the same' Draco's cheeks are tinged pink and he's looking away; not quite regretting he said everything, but the anticipation of what Harry's going to say next is killing him.

Harry doesn't say anything, he just captures Draco's lips in a heated kiss, putting everything he's got into it. Pulling away, they're both panting and flushed, both lying with content grins on their faces.

'Dray? Make love to me?' Draco's head flies up, looking down at Harry in shock

'Are you sure baby? I don't want you to feel you have to do this' Draco's not going to push Harry, but him bringing it up, he may be doing a little celebratory dance inside.

'I want you inside of me Dray.' The moan that escapes Draco's mouth is enough to get Harry half hard. Without a seconds warning, Draco literally throws himself on top of Harry's body, peppering small kisses over his face and neck.

The sudden movement earns them a hiss from Trix, who stalks off, leaving the boys chuckling slightly.

'I'm going to take such good care of you baby.'

Reaching into the bedside table, Draco picked up the lube and condoms and left them next to him on the bed so they'd be easier to find when he needed them. Grabbing a pillow from beside Harry's head, he folds it in half, and with a little difficulty slides it under Harry's hips.

'Dray? Have you done this before?' Draco leans down and kisses Harry deeply before murmuring his response.

'Not with another man, but I, erm, I've read about it' Draco expected Harry to be slightly disgusted, but instead he leant up and caught Draco's lips in a heated kiss.

Panting slightly, Harry mumbles 'I'm glad I'm your first.'

Those were the last words spoken for a while, Draco put all his attention into worshipping Harry's body and relaxing him; kissing every sensitive spot he could find, teasing his nipples with his tongue, and leaving a few hickeys; mainly out of sight. While Harry spends all his energy writhing and moaning beneath him.

Draco pops open the bottle of lube and coats his fingers, rubbing it to warm it slightly, with a quick look up at Harry –lay back with his eyes closed in pleasure- Draco takes the head of his cock into his mouth while circling his hole with his finger, as he slides his mouth down Harry's length, he pushes his finger in to the knuckle, earning a needy moan from Harry.

Pulling off of Harry's length, he looks up at him and can't help but feel so lucky. 'you okay baby?'

'More, please Dray, I need more of you' Draco's more than happy to comply here, pushing in the full length of his finger, Harry feel's tight around him, but loosens enough to insert another finger quicker than last night.

As Draco changes his angle and hits Harry's prostate Harry calls out, unable to make full sentences, 'fuck, hnnnng, Dray, inside me, mmm, need you'

Draco continues his ministrations, adding a third finger with a little difficulty 'so tight baby, don't want to hurt you'

Harry hisses at the burning sensation the extra finger added and clenches his eyes shut. Draco feel's his muscles clenching around his fingers too, holding still, he gives Harry time to adjust to the stretch, peppering small kisses over his knee and thigh near his head.

It's only a few moments before Draco becomes impatient and begins moving again, the burning pain still present for Harry, but the sensations and pleasure make it more than worthwhile.

'Draaaaaay. Need you inside me. Right now.' Draco lets out a broken sounding moan, stilling his movements-and causing Harry to grumble slightly until he resumes probing his prostrate gently-, he uses his free hand to fumble for the box of condoms, tearing into it and withdrawing one.

Harry's fed up of waiting and feeling needy, experimentally, he move his hips slightly, and feels the shift of Draco's fingers inside him still, with a needy moan, he starts moving in a rhythm so he's fucking himself on Draco's hand. Draco's head snaps round to look at him, and nearly comes from the sight, Harry sprawled across the bed, sweaty and panting, one hand clutching the bed sheets, the other slightly stroking his own cock, while he rhythmically moves his body onto Draco, groaning with each stroke.

'Fuck. Harry baby, Hnng. If you want me to last long enough to be inside of you, you have to stop. I, I fuck, need condom on.' Draco stilled his hand, withdrawing it from Harry with a groan, and muttering a quick cleaning spell as he does.

'No condom. Want to feel you. Need you Dray' Harry doesn't want to feel rubber inside of him, he wants to feel Draco; pure Draco.

'Are you sure Harry, It might hurt more without?' Draco's not really sure if that's true, but he's pretty sure it was in one of the books somewhere, maybe.

'Don't care. Need just you. Now.' With a quiet moan, Draco flicks open the lube bottle and coats himself in plenty, maybe too much, but he wants to hurt Harry as little as possible. Throwing the bottle somewhere on the floor, he leans down for a heated kiss, pulling away and lining himself up with Harry's entrance.

'Are you ready baby? Relax, this, probably will hurt' the concern evident in Draco's voice is enough to make Harry smile and lean up for another kiss before responding.

'Hurry up and get inside me already'

Slowly, Draco pushes the tip of his cock into Harry's entrance, both boys gasping, Harry at the stretch, Draco at how tight he is. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry nods, encouraging Draco to carry on.

It takes Draco all of his restraint not to pound into Harry, but the look of pain in Harry's scrunched up face is enough to stop him, slowly pushing himself in, not stopping until he's completely sheathed in Harry. Draco feels Harry clenching around him, squeezing him tighter, groaning at the sensation he leans down with a little difficulty to kiss Harry deeply, relaxing his muscles and mind slightly.

'Move' it doesn't come out as anything more than a rasping noise, but Draco comprehends, slowly, he pulls out a little way before pushing back in, gradually he pulls out further each time until he's nearly pulling out completely with each thrust. The moans and whimpers Harry's making reassure Draco he's doing something right, and with his confidence building, he alters the angle slightly to be able to get closer to Harry.

As he thrusts in, Harry cries out in pleasure, bucking up beneath him, with each thrust of Draco's hitting Harry's prostate it isn't long until he's close, trying to mumble this to Draco, he doesn't succeed very well, instead reaching out and gripping his arms tightly.

Understanding completely, Draco increases his speed, balancing his weight on his left arm as much as he can, he takes Harry's pulsing cock into his hand, matching the speed of his strokes with his thrusts, swiping his thumb over Harry's slit every time he hit's he prostate.

The combination of sensations send Harry over the edge in a matter of seconds, crying out Draco's name repeatedly while spurting strings of come over both of them; Draco's coming heavily into Harry only seconds after Harry, the feeling of Harry clenching around him as he came and hearing him call out Draco's name was enough to send Draco over the edge too, hips stuttering as he tries to ride out his orgasm.

Carefully as he can, he pulls out of Harry, both boys wincing at the sensation.

'That was, Fuck Dray, that was phenomenal, you are so sexy and fantastic, feeling you, filling me up like that, I can't believe we waited so long, c'mere and cuddle with me' Harry waved his hand vaguely at their body's and most of the mess was gone, but the feeling of being connected wasn't.

'Harry you truly are the most erotic sight I have ever laid eyes on'

Harry let out a content humming before pulling Draco impossibly closer to him and curling around his body, with his head resting on Draco's chest, listening to his heart, Harry sighed in pleasure 'I love you Dray, I really do'.

'And I you Harry, You are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me and I'm thankful for you every day, now let's sleep love, we've got a lot of actual work to do tomorrow' leaning down, Draco placed a small kiss on top of Harry's head before resting his head as close to him as he could, it was only a few short minutes before both boys were in deep sleeps with small smiles across their faces.


	26. Chapter 26

The boys rose early, Harry shuffling slightly, sore from the night's activities, but not intending on letting it stop him create his café, anyway, the hot shower and he had first thing seems to have helped relieve the pain a lot.

'Baby are you okay? You see to be walking funny- Ohh!' It suddenly dawned on Draco why Harry was walking odd, blushing deep red as he remembered the night vividly.

Walking over to him, Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss, resting their foreheads together 'I'm good Dray, it's not as bad as I thought it might be, plus it reminds me of last night, so I'm not complaining' Harry stepped away with a shy smile, 'Come on, let's get this Café sorted!'

Returning all the items to their original size, they realized how tight the space would be, Harry's eyes suddenly widened and with a quick 'back in two minutes' he disapparated, leaving Draco stood shocked and alone in the middle of the shop. Unsure where Harry had gone, and what he was doing, Draco set about moving everything to where he thought would be a good place for it.

It was around 5 minutes later when Harry returned, 3 different books in his hands 'sorry, I couldn't find one of them, I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will actually work' glancing around, he noticed Draco had most of the equipment in the right places, he just needed to move a few things around when he had more space.

Looking at the titles Harry was holding, Draco saw they were spell books, Build Your House With Magic, Extend Your House With Magic, and The Things You Forget You Can Do With Magic. Draco looked up at Harry confused 'What are-, how did you get-, why have you got those?'

'I err, I want to build my own house one day, I'm sure there's a spell in here somewhere that lets you push one wall back, without weakening the structure, here, you look through this one' tossing the Build Your House With Magic to Draco, Harry set about looking through the other two, stopping a few times, before finally muttering 'bingo.'

'I'll need your help Dray, it required two of us.' Reading through it together a few times, they nod to each other and step up to the back wall, taking a deep breath, they press their left hands to the wall while holding their wands in their right; together they begin the incantation, repeating and effectively pushing the wall back, after taking 4 steps forward they stop the incantation, Harry, checking the spell book by his feet, quoted the last line of the incantation to 'lock' the wall in place.

Stepping away, they turn to see the difference they've made. Draco walks over to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, using his shoulder to rest his chin on 'It looks so much bigger, thank you baby, I would never have been able to do this without your help.' Placing a peck on his cheek, Draco steps away and starts levitating things into the right place.

'Stop stop stop! You can't put the fridge there Dray, it just doesn't work, here, let me move these around, could you look through those book and find the spells that connect everything to the water and gas supplies please?'

Looking like a scolded puppy, Draco stalks off to pick up the discarded book, sulking a little about being told off.

Harry starts singing under his breath as he's working, moving everything so it resembles his old workspace slightly, only with a large display fridge and till where his workspace would have been. Harry found a plug socket on the wall, and using an extension lead, managed to plug in the display fridge, the till, the regular fridge and one of the coffee makers.

'Dray sweetie have you found those spells yet?' Harry moves around from behind the fridge to see Draco lay on the floor, brow furrowed in concentration. Removing his shoes, he tip-toes over unseen, gradually he lowers himself until he's a foot above Draco, his arms outstretched and holding him up, just as he's about to drop himself down, Draco catches his attention.

'I know what you're doing y'know, I heard you walk over' quickly flipping himself over, he pulls Harry down so he's lying chest to chest. 'You can't creep up on me. Anyway, you wouldn't get to do this is you'd have lay on my back would you?' not letting Harry have a minute to question him, Draco leans up and catches Harry's lips in a searing kiss, gently brushing Harry's bottom lip with his tongue earning himself a delicious moan and access to Harry's mouth.

A few minutes pass before Harry pulls away sighing, 'we really ought to get this finished before I let you distract me anymore' placing a chaste kiss on Draco's lips, Harry stands up, pulling Draco with him.

'Hey! You didn't LET me do anything, I can distract you without even trying, and you can't do anything about it!' Sauntering away, swishing his hips as he moves, he stops to pick to the spell books, not bothering to bend his knees, giving Harry a nice view of his arse, and from the groan he hears, Harry appreciates it too. Turning round with a smirk Harry blushes and glances away before remembering why he originally came over.

'Ohh, err, Did you, errm, find the spells you were looking for? Everything's in its place, it just needs connecting'

Draco licks his lips before stretching up as much as he can, letting out a small sigh of pleasure. Opening his eyes, he catches Harry oogling the stripe of skin where his shirt has risen and unconsciously licking his lips. 'What's up Baby, a little distracted?'

Harry's head flies up, focusing on Draco's face again, well lips, and blushing scarlet, 'I err, er, spells?'

Making his way over, Draco places a small kiss on Harry's cheek, with a small smile he whispers to him 'I know it's hard to tear your eyes away, once this is finished, I'm all yours'

Draco hands over the spell book he's still holding, his finger keeping it open at the right page, 'They're all on here, I'll be back in about 10 minutes, I just remembered something we forgot to buy' with a quick kiss, he turns on the spot and is gone.

Harry blinks a little in surprise before looking down at the pages he's holding open, Draco was right, all the spells he needs are on this page, slowly, he makes his way around the café kitchen, connecting all the necessary things to the water mains, the gas pipes, and adding a few extra plug sockets around the place.

Moving out from behind the counter, he begins organizing the tables and chairs, there isn't a huge amount of space for them, but they fit into the corners quite well, they could even put a few outside for the summer too. Deciding he can't really fit any more than four tables in the shop he heads upstairs and starts getting all the food supplies he bought yesterday, gradually bringing them down and filling the fridge and containers.

Glancing up at the clock, he notices it's nearly been half an hour since Draco left, starting to worry slightly, Harry turns around to check outside just as Draco apparates a few steps in front of him, holding- 'beanbags Dray? That's what made you run off so suddenly?'

Dropping the large cushions together in a pile, Draco collapses onto them 'it's harder than you think to buy eight of these bloody things and walking into an empty alley way without looking suspicious'

Collapsing on to the cusions next to him, Harry rests his head on Draco's shoulder 'we can open again tomorrow, the café's all finished, I just need to bake lots of things to sell tonight, and with these too, it's going to be amazing'

Wrapping his arm around Draco's waist Harry snuggles in close and before he even realizes he's tired, has drifted off to sleep.

'Bloody fantastic. Now how am I supposed to move these around?' Draco half-heartedly grumbles to himself before wrapping Harry in his arms and giving in to a little afternoon nap.


	27. Chapter 27

A little afternoon nap turned into sleeping away the day. Harry shuffled slightly, and since they were only sat on beanbags, effectively landed on the floor, pulling Draco half the way with him.

"Damn, Euurgh that hurt… Draay, you might want to wake up sweetie, it's, well, it's dark out, so it must be pretty late" struggling to his feet Harry tries to pull Draco up too, earning a dissatisfied groan from him.

"m'comfy Harryy, don't want to get up now" reaching out trying to find Harry again, Draco tumbles off of the beanbags himself, waking himself up fully in the process. "eurgh. Fuck. What are we doing on the bookshop floor?"

After a few minutes of arguing why they're actually on the floor, they begin clambering upstairs to the flat. "SHIT!"

"What the hell Harry? What's happene- Oh My God. My Kitchen. It's. it's BIG." Draco had turned to see what Harry was looking at, the last thing he expected to see was that his kitchen wall had been moved backwards quite drastically, thankfully, everything that was attached to the wall moved with it.

"Sorry Dray I love you and everything, but I SO have to go and play in your kitchen" before Draco can even respond Harry's run off and stood in the middle of the open space looking round in awe.

Shuffling over to join Harry Draco places a small kiss on top of his head, wrapping his arms around him before murmuring "Baby are you coming to bed with me?" while trying to get Harry to walk away from the kitchen.

"I'll come in a little later Dray, I have to make some cakes and things if we want to open the shop tomorrow, and I've never worked in a kitchen with so much space, I have to have a go!"

"Haaarrrryy I want you in bed with me though" leaving a trail of kisses down the side of Harry's neck Draco begins trying to take off his shirt too.

Stepping away Harry sighs "I'll make it up to you tomorrow Dray I promise, I want the café to look really good for its first day, I won't be too long"

Draco sighs looking disappointed, "okay, do you need any help or can I go to bed?"

"no thanks it's okay, you go and get some rest, you look exhausted" stepping forward Harry places a chaste kiss on Draco lips before guiding him into the bedroom, effectively putting him to bed, with one last kiss on the forehead and a whispered "good night my love" Harry leaves to start making up batches of cakes for the shop, knowing really, he could be busy for quite a few hours.

At half 2 in the morning, Draco shuffles out into the brightly lit kitchen, looking dishevelled and still half asleep "Harry? Why are you still in the kitchen? I thought you were coming to be hours ago?"

Harry turns around startled, he'd been too distracted mixing up his newest idea for a flavour to hear Draco "Sorry love, I got really really good ideas and once I started I just couldn't stop and now I have maple and walnut muffins, pecan muffins, peanut butter muffins, honey fairy cakes, mocha fairy cakes, a cappuccino cake and I've just made the mixture for an apple and cinnamon cake, you can't make me stop until this one's cooked Dray you just can't!"

Draco had a little difficulty in understanding everything Harry had just said with the speed he said it all, it seems he might have been drinking coffee half the night to keep him awake too. With a sigh, he heads back into the bedroom, stopping at the doorway "just come to bed soon, yeah?"

'Soon' ended up being another hour and 3 batches of various cookies later, protecting everything with a few spells (mainly to stop Trix pinching whatever she could) Harry bounded to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes he literally threw himself onto the bed.

"Drayy. Draco. Psst. Oi. MALFOY."

"mm,nnngg, whuchyouwan'..msleep'n"

"I came to bed! Like I promised. I'm really awake though Dray. Why are you so sleepy? I need you to wake up so I'm not lonely Dray"

"Bugger off."

"But Draaaaay I'm all lonely when you're asleep"

"mmm but I was lonely while you were baking. S'your turn now, m'sleeping"

"Hmmph fine" with a rather dissatisfied look on his face, Harry settles himself under the duvet, but remains sitting up, before he can even think how to use his energy he starts singing, badly.

"you spin me right round baby, right round

Like a record baby, right round round round

You spin me right round baby, right round

Like a record baby, right round round round

I want your loo~~oo~~oo~~ooo~~ooovveeee"

"Harry would you shut the fuck up and go to sleep already. We have to be up in a few hours to open the bloody shop and you're sat in the middle of the bed singing terrible 80's songs! Would you just lie down, be my bloody big spoon and sleep?!"

"I thought you'd never ask love" Harry grins as he slides himself down, wrapping himself around Draco, it's only moments before he's fast asleep.

"HARRY GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW." Despite Draco's constant attempts to wake Harry throughout the last hour, he's still out cold, shaking his hasn't worked, flicking him hasn't worked, even biting him didn't work, and there was no way he was going to pour water on his bed even if he did need Harry to get up.

"mmm too sleepy, I call in sick" clutching the extra duvet close Harry curls himself into a ball and is back asleep again in an instant

"HARRY POTTER. YOU HAVE TO BE IN THE CAFÉ, READY TO SERVE CUSTOMERS IN 10 MINIUTES. GET UP. GET UP. GETUPGETUPGETUP!" This seems to have got through to Harry, he flies up off of the bed staring around the room.

"10 minutes?! But Dray I need to add frosting to all the cakes and then take them all downstairs and shower!" Finishing this sentence, he ran out to the kitchen while summoning a list of ingredients, adding them all into a large bowl, he set a whisk stirring while he found the right flavours and smaller bowls, separating the now-whisked frosting into 4 smaller bowls, leaving one as vanilla for the nutty cakes, adding coffee into one, cinnamon into another and honey into the last, with a quick mix to each he splits the muffins into separate piles and enchants piping bags to add the correct frosting to them all while he runs off to have the quickest wash imaginable.

8 minutes later and Harry can be found levitating trays of food in front of himself while he's trying to push open the door to the bookshop, with a minute to spare he is loading his fridge full of goodies.

"Ahh I see you made it then Harry? I wasn't sure you'd be down here on time" Draco turned his back on Harry and went to open the shop, not seeing the look of hurt that crossed Harry's features.

Seeing Draco settle himself down behind the counter, Harry makes his way over to him, staying on the other side of the desk he leans down slightly, "Dray, are you mad at me?"

Draco looks up at Harry, not letting anything show on his expression "Mad? Why would I be mad Harry?"

Harry's a little startled, he's not sure if that was meant to sound sarcastic or an honest question. "Dray you called me Potter again this morning, and you're calling me Harry again now, are you regretting this, us? Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you-? Am I-? Harry how can you even-" with a sigh Draco tries not to snap at Harry "You worried me last night, and this morning. You didn't come to bed until nearly 4am, even then you didn't sleep. I don't do well without sleep Harry. You kept me awake half the night, then you wouldn't get up this morning, you can't just not come to work when you're tired!"

"Wait so, you are mad at me?" Harry was truly confused

"Yes. No. Not really. I'm tired and finding someone to blame, plus I've barely touched you in forever!"

Lowering his voice Harry leans forward, despite the fact there's no-one around to hear "we had sex like, 36 hours ago love"

"EXACTLY! 36 hours is a long time, hnng I barely got to touch you yesterday other than a few kisses, and now I have to wait all day today. Fuck. I NEED you baby. My body needs you."

Harry leans forward, kissing Draco passionately, pulling away he rests their foreheads together "at least if it stays this quiet, we might get a lunch break" with a wink Harry's walking back to the café, swaying his hips a little more than necessary, but he can feel Draco's eyes on him the entire way.

**A/N**

**okay, so i'm sorry this is later than normal, however I am now in America at Summer camp and I get very little free time so I really am going to have difficulty keeping this up to date and I am so sorry for that! I have not forgotten about the story, and I am not abandoning it at all, it's just going to be very few updates :( **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N **

**ehehee sorry about this one? **

**Okay so, I'm updating as much as I can, but I haven't written anything in the last 10 days,**

**I've also been in Indiana a week now and it's amazing, so so warm compared to the UK but awesome, plus _I love _thunderstorms so that's good right now :3_  
_**

**Thanks for your support - hope you're still out there!**

Unfortunately for Draco, it didn't stay quiet all day, actually quite the opposite, they seemed to have a constant flow of people coming into the shop, most would buy a book, then sit with a coffee and cake while reading for a while.

It was definitely an improvement to business before, but it was not helping improve Draco's mood any, as the day wore on he saw 2 different teenage girls flirting with his Harry, one even left her number on a napkin for him.

He could not have that. Not at all, people needed to know Harry was his. Checking there was no-one that looked like they needed serving anytime soon, Draco sauntered over to Harry and behind the counter; he was busy serving up a slice of cake to another young girl, so Draco helped himself to a coffee while he waited, what he didn't expect to hear was when Harry had asked "is there anything else I can get you?" that the customer would be bold enough to reply with "your number?"

Draco admits it, he may have growled just a little, and he's pretty sure Harry heard him too, at least Harry turned down the girl.

Walking up behind him, Draco made it look like he was leaning over the counter to collect a sachet of sugar, but he knows Harry heard his growl of "You're mine and only mine."

Discreetly, Harry grabbed his hand under the counter, only for a fleeting moment, but it was enough for Draco.

With a small sigh Draco left Harry again and headed over to the piano, there was no-one that needed serving and he felt like he needed to vent somehow, he was a little anxious about people hearing him play, but if he kept it quiet, no-one should mind some background music.

The rest of the day passed similarly, Draco would flit between serving, talking with Harry and playing the piano, his music always got him a round of applause, always snapping him out of his daze.

Half 5 on the dot and the shop was locked, Harry was impressed, over half of his stock had gone out of the fridge, muttering a quick charm to keep everything else fresh he joined Draco at the door to upstairs.

He barely had a chance to get through the door before Draco had him pinned against the opposite wall, his mouth licking, nipping and sucking at Harry's neck. "Mine" it was nothing more than a growl, but the effect it had on Harry was instant, and Draco felt it too, pushing his own hips forwards into Harry's quickly growing erection.

"Hnng…Fuck" Harry let out a guttural moan at the contact. Pleased with his work on Harry's neck, Draco moved on to his collar bone, making sure it was still visible, at least a little, people needed to know his Harry was taken.

Bucking his hips forward Harry desperately searches for friction "Draaay. Hnng. Need you, fuck… touch me, please Dray" detaching himself from Harry he takes a step back, smirking slightly at Harry's dishevelled appearance.

"Shit, look at you, so needy. What do you want baby? Tell me what I have to do" Draco's getting desperate to touch Harry himself, but he can't help it, he wants to hear Harry say it, beg for it.

"Fuck. Touch me Dray, please, just hnn, something" Harry watched Draco's trousers, the tenting front become gradually tighter, he lets out a quiet moan before he can stop himself.

Draco braces his arms at either side of Harry's head, and leaning in he places a few small kisses over Harry's cheeks, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes, his next words aren't spoken above a whisper "The sooner you're in my bed, the sooner I get to touch you"

Harry doesn't ever recall moving so quick, grabbing Draco's hand, he pulls him up the stairs, taking them three at a time, falling through the door slightly. He dodges around the sofa and in seconds he's pulling Draco onto the bed with him; flopping down gracelessly with an 'ooft!'

Draco doesn't have time to actually realize what's happened before Harry's straddling his waist and working at undoing Draco's shirt. "Fuck. Too many buttons. Need to feel your skin." Harry gives up shortly after starting, choosing to just open the shirt with force, popping off various buttons in the process.

With a muttered "finally" Harry runs his hands up Draco's chest, following the lines of scars and muscles, stopping when he reaches his nipples, softly running his hands over and around them repeatedly before lowering his head and attaching his mouth to Draco's right nipple.

Beneath him, Draco arches into Harry's touch, desperately seeking more, lacing his fingers through Harry's hair he tugs his head up, slamming their lips together for a desperate kiss. Gradually, their desperation dies down, but the passion is still obvious between them.

Draco pulls away slightly, earning himself a small whimper from Harry, soon to be replaced with a squeak of surprise as Draco flips them over; surprisingly, they're both still fully dressed, well, except Draco shirt that's hanging open, it only takes Draco a few moments to have Harry begging again, getting impatient, Harry grabs the front of Draco's jeans and struggles with the button, desperately trying to get them both wearing less, much less.

Something seems to flip in Draco's mind and his sole focus is getting Harry naked, it takes him only seconds to have him topless, sliding himself down Harry's body, he undoes his belt, opening the top of the jeans Draco gasps, glancing up at Harry, his eyes lust blown, "You, all day, you've, fuck. Have you, commando, all day?!"

Draco can't manage to form full sentences; too distracted by the fact that Harry has been walking around his shop all day, with nothing on under his jeans, and he didn't even know, growling; slightly to himself for not finding out sooner, but mainly out of sheer lust, he throws off Harry's jeans and wraps his lips around Harry's already leaking cock.

"FUCK" Harry had been grinning to himself about Draco's flustered response to his discovery and had not been expect it, the sudden warmth and wetness surrounding his head was divine, and in seconds he was moaning and desperately trying to stop himself from thrusting up into Draco's delicious mouth. "Hnng. Please, Draay, fucking tease. Pleeease, need more!" Draco hadn't taken any more of Harry into his mouth, instead choosing to suck and lick at his head and slit, getting Harry very frustrated, and very hard.

Pulling off, he moves himself up Harry's body, placing a few kisses up his throat before murmuring "I want to be inside of you." Harry can't find the words, he's nodding like an idiot and humming in agreement, he can never form proper thoughts when Draco starts telling him what he intends to do, instead of saying something stupid; he grabs Draco, pulling him down for a heated but sloppy kiss, all the while rubbing himself against Draco's equally hard cock, moaning and groaning at the feeling.

Draco reaches into the bedside table, and when he doesn't find the tube of lube he pulls away from Harry slightly, "Baby where'd the lube go?" he doesn't want to move from his position on top of Harry, but he isn't willing to cause him extra pain for no reason either.

"floor somewhere I think love, don't take all day" with Draco distracted slightly Harry can regain a few thoughts, and the ability to form sentences at least for a few moments, reaching down the side of the bed he fumbles around feeling for the bottle, stretching to reach near the middle he wraps his hand around what he thinks is the tube. "I think I got it Dray!"

Draco looks up confused, bottle of lube clutched in his right hand, to see Harry pulling a butt plug out from under the bed, before Harry can look to see what he's holding, Draco dive's off of him, snatching it out of his hand and throwing it back under the bed slightly, blushing scarlet.

"Dray? If that wasn't the lube, what was it? Why did you leap like that?" Truly baffled, Harry slides himself off of the bed, leaning down the peer under the edge.

"NO Harry you don't need to do that it was nothing it doesn't matter!" Draco frantically tries to pull Harry back onto the bed, anything to stop him finding it, but he was too late.

"Dray? You. You have, a butt plug? I thought you'd never been with a man before?" Harry was staring at the offending object in his hand, a look of hurt and confusion in his eyes, glancing up, he saw Draco looking rather embarrassed.

"I errr, well, it's not, I, errm, experimented" Draco sounds unsure of himself, almost as if he's hiding something he doesn't want to admit to.

"So you lied to me then? I thought, you said I was your first! You knew it meant a lot to me! How could you Dray!?" Harry looked close to breaking down in tears, he was obviously hurt and about to get up to leave when Draco started talking again.

"No Harry I didn't mean, I just, I" Draco seems really reluctant to finish his thoughts, with a sigh, he reaches down to Harry, tilting his head up and not removing his hand, "I experimented on myself" he mutters before dropping his hand and looking away ashamed.

"oh" after a short pause there was a sudden buzzing and another, slightly louder "Ohh!"

Draco looked back down to Harry to find he'd discovered he was actually holding a vibrating butt plug, and looked quite curious, and surprisingly, still very hard.

Draco's not sure exactly what it is, but something about Harry's innocent look while holding a sex toy makes him incredibly horny, "I can show you how to work it if you'd like" he's not sure what made him say it, but from the way Harry looked up at him, he's not regretting it at all.

Slowly, Harry scrabbled up onto the bed, placing the toy to his left, he launches himself at Draco. With an "Oooft" they both fall backwards onto the bed, leaning up, Draco catches Harry's mouth in a searing kiss; running his tongue along Harry's lower lip earning himself entrance to Harry's mouth.

It's only minutes before they're both rutting against each other panting, Draco flips them over, grabbing the lube he pours some onto his fingers, warming it slightly. Leaning down he starts placing open mouthed kisses covering Harry's chest, while his right hand is slowly circling his hole before gently pushing his first finger all the way in.

Meeting very little resistance, Draco doesn't hesitate before adding a second finger, causing Harry to gasp at the intrusion. "Hnng, Dray please, need more" leaning up to kiss Harry, Draco crooks his fingers as he pushes in a third, causing Harry to moan in pleasure.

It's not long before Draco pulls out of Harry, smothering the butt plug in lube, he gently pushes the first inch in, pausing at Harry groan "Baby you have to tell me if this hurts you, I can't feel it" Draco may not be able to feel it, but he can see it, and it is a fantastic sight.

Gradually, Draco pushes in the rest of the plug, wiggling it around slightly until he hits Harry's prostate, with a small smirk, he leans down and takes the head of Harry's cock in his mouth, wrapping his lips tightly around his cock before sliding down the length, while his right hand finds the little switch and flicks it on while gently twisting the plug.

Harry screams out Draco's name and is coming down his throat in seconds. Draco flicks the switch off and pulls off while pulling out the plug, noticing Harry's slight wince.

"Dray, please, want you inside of me" Harry looks gorgeous, lay on the bed, flushed and sweating, legs spread for Draco, hole glistening with lube, he doesn't have to ask twice. Adding a little extra lube, Draco lines himself up, and with one strong thrust is completely buried in Harry, bothing gasping and moaning and the feeling.

"you feel so much better, please Dray, fuck me." Harry's clutching onto Draco's shoulders, nails leaving crescent marks on his back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Draco leans down, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's mouth, before pulling nearly all the way out.

"are you sure about this baby?" Harry simply nods his head, and grips a little tighter, letting his head drop forward, Draco slams into Harry, groaning at the feeling, pulling out again he changes the angle slightly before slamming back in, with each thrust he's increasing his speed, it doesn't take him long to find Harry's prostate and have Harry fully hard again.

"Fuck, harder Dray, so close" Following orders, Draco slams into Harry even harder, throwing his head back as he comes, losing his rhythm. Beneath him Harry's coming too, covering their chests and crying out his name. collapsing down, Draco pulls out, wincing as he sprawls across Harry.

"fuck me, that was fantastic love." Harry's drifting off to sleep, clutching at Draco, keeping him close.

With a small chuckle Draco responds "why Harry I believe I just did" before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Before drifting off to sleep completely, Harry mutters a spell setting an alarm for 8pm, after all, he still has a lot of work to do tonight, but for now, he just wants to nap with Draco.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **** I am so sorry about the gaps, I haven't written anything new in around 6 weeks and haven't been on proper wifi in nearly 4 weeks, I'm sorry! **

**I haven't forgotten about you all!**

The following months passed in much the same way, they'd relax for an hour after closing the shop before Harry would bake a selection of cakes, biscuits and pastries while Draco would order any new books necessary, then together they'd decorate any cakes –Harry had taken it upon himself to teach Draco the basics needed in the kitchen –finally, when everything was ready they'd spend the night curled together on the sofa watching movies before moving to the bedroom. Harry still went back to his flat, only twice a week now though, they'd decided it was probably best they still had a little time apart from each other, just to stop them going crazy. What neither boy knew though, was how much the other hated the nights apart.

Together they'd started to build up a few routines, Friday night was always take-out night, they'd order from a few different places, but it was the night Harry didn't have to cook, that's another thing they'd silently agreed upon; Harry always cooked the meals, but Draco always washed up, and occasionally tried to help with the desserts- usually ending in covering himself and Harry more than getting it into the bowls.

December 23rd and the shop was shut for the day, not opening again until 3rd January, giving them just over a week off, it had been a busy week leading up to Christmas, obviously people were buying gifts and meeting up with distant friends more than usual. Once the shop had shut, they'd made their way upstairs and simply collapsed in front of the TV.

"Harry?" they were curled up on the sofa together watching old Christmas movies when Draco suddenly stood up.

"hmm, what's up love?" watching Draco walk into the bedroom Harry got a little confused as to whether he was supposed to follow, he was just about to stand up as Draco re-emerged from the doorway.

"I err, I need you to open your Christmas present now" Harry was surprised, Draco wasn't holding anything, he was just walking closer.

"Do you-, are you meaning you Dray? Because you haven't got a ribbon on, and I'd like to be able to open that present on Christmas day" Harry can't help but add a wink with that, making Draco blush pink slightly.

"I, mm, not me, erm, this" Draco pulls a cream envelope out of his pocket and hands it over, it's completely blank except where 'Harry' was written in Draco's elegant script.

Cautiously opening the seal, Harry pulls out a few sheets of paper, glancing up at Draco, he indicates he should just read them. Reading the top sheet, he sees it is a reservation to 'Cluny Bank Hotel' in Forres, Scotland, A double room booked between the 24th and the 27th of December. Harry gasps, realizing what this actually is, "Dray you, you've booked us a holiday?"

Throwing himself across the sofa to where Draco is now sitting he smothers his face in kisses, before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Draco pulls back slightly muttering "read the rest baby" before placing another gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

Staying leaning against Draco, one arm wrapped around his waist, one holding the papers in front of him. Harry moves on to the second sheet of paper, gasping as he recognizes the emblem.

'_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your letter, we would be delighted to have you and Mr Potter join us for a brief period over Christmas, shall we say you join us around the 27__th__? If you wish to floo into my office then please be sure to inform me via owl beforehand._

_We shall see you soon_

_M. McGonagall.'_

Harry's truly gobsmacked, Draco's gotten them a visiting pass into Hogwarts over Christmas? He doesn't know what to say, how to say thank you, instead, he turns and puts all his feelings into the kiss he initiates.

Pulling away after a few minutes, Draco smirks before muttering "You're welcome" and continuing their kiss.

They spend the rest of the evening packing up everything they want to take with them, Christmas presents included. By 10pm they're all packed and ready to go, until Harry remembers something else. "What about Trix?" Draco turns around suddenly, a little confused.

"What about her?"

"well, we can't leave her here while we're gone, it's not fair to her"

"Don't worry sweetie, she'll be waiting for us at Hogwarts, I already arranged it with McGonagall, she's going there tomorrow" Draco walks over to Harry, wrapping him up in his arms.

"You're the best" Harry may have gotten annoyed with that cat when he first met her, but he wouldn't be without her now.

"come on baby, let's go to bed, get an early night before we go away" Standing up, Draco grabbed Harry's hand pulling him into the bedroom.

"Early night huh?" Harry tugs back on Draco's hand, wrapping his spare arm around his back, holding him close before leaning up for a sweet kiss.

With a small smile, Draco leans their foreheads together, "Yes, we'll have an early night, save some fun for our holiday" with one last kiss he pulls Harry into the bedroom, settling them down for the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I am so so sorry, I didn't realize it's been 2 months since I updated, I haven't written at all in that time either, I'm still travelling around lots and barely have time to update, only today is rainy and I feel miserable so I'm hibernating for a bit.**

**I am so sorry, I am still updating this story and will hopefully soon get back into a decent schedule for updates XD**

**for now, Enjoy!**

They both wake early the next morning, excited with the plans for the next few days. Sharing a shower and cooking up a large breakfast they're ready to leave by 10am. Apparating into Forres, they round the corner onto the street where their hotel is and freeze, at the end of the street stands their hotel, however it looks like a mini replica of Hogwarts, a cross between a castle and a palace only smaller.

Hand in hand, they make their way slowly down the street admiring the architecture of the beautiful buildings surrounding them, reaching the hotel, Draco pulls back the door, holding it open for Harry. Inside, he stops and stares causing Draco to walk into him, the room is alight with a Victorian chandelier, a large fire place and plush sofas stand off-centre with a large tv mounted to the wall too.

Harry starts taking off his jackets, it may be December but it's plenty warm enough if you have a fire lit. Over at the desk, Draco introduces himself and presents his booking details, within a moment he is being given their room card and they are being shown to their room.

The top floor is split into two luxury rooms, the area that was once the loft has been converted and left with a large open space. Walking into their room, Harry stops again, turning to Draco he launches himself at him, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou, this place is fantastic" each word was punctuated with a kiss, slowly, Harry lets his legs slide back down to the ground, sliding his arms down Draco's before grabbing his hands and pulling him off exploring.

Stepping into their en-suite Harry freezes, with what can only be called a mischievous grin on his face he turns to Draco, "this shower is even bigger than yours, imagine the fun we can have" Draco audibly moans, pulling Harry in for another kiss.

"You can't just say things like that, we need to shower"

Harry chuckles a little before pulling Draco back into the bedroom, "really Dray, we should try out the bed first, you never know, we may need a shower afterwards"

Draco really groaned this time, stalking towards Harry until he tumbles backwards onto the bed "is that an invitation?"

This time it's Harry to be the one moaning, reaching for Draco and pulling him down on top of him. "hmm, what do you think Dray, is the bed soft enough? Or do we need to test it a little more?"

"Oh I'd say it definitely needs a lot more testing" leaning down, Draco starts tracing a trail of kisses along Harry's neck and collarbone, working the buttons of his shirt undone as he goes.

"Drayy, hnnng, lube, out of bags, just in case" Harry's writhing beneath Draco's mouth, but his comment makes Draco stop and look up at him.

"Presumptuous, aren't we?" sliding himself off of Harry's body he grabs his bag, throwing various items aside until he finds what he wants "ahh, as you said, just in case"

Harry had been slowly shuffling himself further onto the bed, by the time Draco turned around, he was fully lay on the bed rather than with his legs dangling off.

"ohh, Darling you look so wonderful spread out on this bed waiting for me" Ever so slowly, Draco crawls along the length of Harry's body, stopping every now and then to place delicate kisses over his visible skin. Reaching his neck, Draco stops and pays a lot more attention to the sensitive skin, sucking and nipping, leaving a mark for all to see.

Slowly and delicately, Draco worships every part of Harry's body, undressing him as he goes, but not rushing with anything, it may not be their first time, but he still wants it to be special. Eventually, with Harry laying naked beneath him, he stands up and begins undressing himself, making a show of it for Harry, enjoying the way his eyes light up and follow his every move.

Finally shimmying out of his boxers he re-joins Harry on the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's lips he slowly lowers his entire body down to press into Harry, both gasping at the contact, with a small groan, he rolls his hips down in a steady rhythm, rubbing their cocks together between their bodies, panting slightly, Harry leans up, grabbing hold of Draco's hair and pulling him down for a heated kiss.

Reaching to the side, Draco grabs the tube of lube, and with a little difficulty pours a small amount onto his fingers, without breaking the kiss, he presses two fingers deep inside of Harry.

Both moaning into the kiss, it only lasts a few minutes before Harry's coming, covering both their stomachs, tugging at Draco's hair and scraping his nails down his back as he does, the extra sensations soon push Draco over the edge too, collapsing on top of Harry's body.

With a small sigh of contentment, Draco rolls slightly to the side, wrapping his body around Harry's and resting his head on his shoulder, mumbling something about "quick nap" before his breathing deepens and he's asleep.

"Bloody moron" Beside him Harry mutters a quick spell setting an alarm for a few hours' time before wrapping his arms around Draco and succumbing to sleep too.


End file.
